Bad Wolf reloaded
by SenceLess
Summary: AU. Nach Doomsday. Reunion Fic. Rose/Ten. Nach neun Jahren in dem Paralleluniversum wird Rose klar, wie sie wieder zu ihrem Doctor zurückkehren kann. Volle Zusammenfassung im Prolog. Complete.
1. Prolog

_Disclaimer:_ Mir gehört nichts. Nur die Idee für diese Geschichte.

**Warnung:** Ich hab die dritte, vierte und fünfte Staffel nicht gesehen. Also endet mein Who-Wissen mit Doomsday, naja, ich sah noch The Runaway Bride und hab einige FFs gelesen, aber mein friedliches Leben endete plötzlich mit Doomsday. Ich könnte immer noch heulen.

Rose' POV

**Prolog**

Mein Name ist Rose Tyler und dies ist meine Geschichte. Eine Geschichte, die so unglaublich und doch so wahr ist, eine Geschichte über den Tod und der Auferstehung meiner Seele. Sie handelt von Schmerz, Trauer, Einsamkeit und Liebe.

Glaubt ihr an die Liebe? Ich meine nicht die „Liebe", die ein 16-jähriger Teenie seinem Schwarm widmet. Ich rede hier von dem Gefühl, das euch so stark macht, dass ihr glaubt, dass ihr die Welt aus den Angeln reißen könntet. Von dem Menschen, der euch atmen und euch selbst neu entdecken lässt. Ohne den ihr nicht mehr leben könnt. Glaubt mir, wenn ich sage, dass ich nie daran glaubte. Ich belächelte Leute, die von der unsterblichen Liebe erzählten. Heute aber weiß ich, wovon sie sprachen.

Ich lernte dieses Gefühl kennen und ich kenne diese besondere Person, die in mir den Wunsch aufkeimen lässt, mein Leben für ihn zu riskieren, wenn es sein sollte. Leider verlor ich diesen wunderbaren Mann nach nur zwei Jahren.

Es zerfrisst mich innerlich, nicht bei ihm sein zu können. Ich kann nicht essen, kann nicht schlafen. Meine Gedanken kreisen sich um unsere Vergangenheit. Wenn ich schlafe, träume ich von ihm. Ich träume, dass er weiterhin durch die Welten reist und jeden Tag das Universum rettet, ohne dass es jemand, außer seinen Begleitern, weiß.

Damals wünschte er sich von mir, dass ich mein Leben weiter lebe. Ein fantastisches Leben wünschte er mir. Und das ist, was ich tue. Ich lebe jeden Tag. Ohne ihn. Aber wen will ich etwas vormachen? Ich führe kein fantastisches Leben. Nicht einmal ein annähernd gutes Leben. Blicke ich auf das erste Jahr in dieser Welt zurück, läuft es mir kalt den Rücken runter. Ich kann mich nicht mal mehr richtig daran erinnern. Ein Schleier trübte meinen Blick und Eis gefror meine Gedanken- und Gefühlswelt. Die Leute nannten mich Roboter, meine Mum erkannte mich nicht wieder.

Auf keinen Fall darf ich auch nur eine Sekunde still stehen, denn sonst breche ich zusammen. Die ewige Bewegung erhält mich am Leben. Ich stehe auf, mach mich fertig, gehe zur Arbeit. Nach 14 Stunden oder mehr kehre ich in meine leere 2-Zimmerwohnung zurück und gehe dann wieder schlafen. Ich esse, weil es sein muss. Ich trinke, weil ich muss. Aber ich kämpfe, weil ich den Glauben nicht verloren habe, dass wir uns irgendwann wieder begegnen werden. Deswegen arbeite ich bei Torchwood. Dort habe ich die Möglichkeiten, die ich brauche, um durch die Wände der Dimensionen zu schreiten.

Vor zwei Jahren habe ich meinen Abschluss an der Universität in Physik und Mathematik abgeschlossen. Für eine Frau, die mit 16 die Schule abbrach, bin ich ganz schön weit gekommen. Ich bin eine der führenden Persönlichkeiten in Torchwood und leite mein eigenes Team. Meine Erfahrungen mit Aliens brachten mich bis an die Spitze. Diplomatin und Kriegsführerin, Wissenschaftlerin und Psychologin. Er wäre stolz auf mich. Alles, das ich mache, tue ich für ihn.

Meine Mum und Mickey haben Angst vor meiner Persönlichkeit. Sie sagen, dass ich so wäre wie er. Die selben Augen, die selben Gesten, die selbe Art zu reden. Sogar das Wort „Fantastisch" und „Brillant" sage ich auf die selbe Weise wie er. Es war mir nicht klar, dass mein Unterbewusstsein ihn so versucht am Leben zu erhalten, aber es ist mir nur recht.

Am Anfang haderte ich mit meinem Schicksal. „Unfair! Ungerecht!", schrie ich in die Nacht und hegte einen Zorn und Hass, den ich bis dahin noch nicht gekannt hatte. Doch dann geschah etwas. In meinem Kopf spürte ich sie. Wie sie sich streckte und gähnte. Eines Tages wachte ich auf und merkte, dass sie wieder erwacht war. Es war ein tolles Gefühl, sie willkommen zu heißen. Denn da sie wieder aktiv war, wusste ich, dass es einen Grund gab, warum ich mich hier in dieser falschen Welt befand. Die große, böse Wölfin ist aus ihrem Schlaf zurückgekehrt.

Hier fängt meine Geschichte an. Hier fängt mein wirkliches Leben wieder an und ich möchte es euch erzählen. Mein Auferstehen von den Toten.


	2. Kapitel 1

_Disclaimer:_ Docter Who gehört mir nicht. Aber glaubt, ich wünschte, er gehöre mir. LOL

_alles in kursiv: Gedanken, Traumsequenzen_

Rose' POV

**Kapitel 1**

Mit einem Stöhnen stellte ich genervt fest, dass irgendjemand versuchte mich durch Sturmklingeln in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. Und als ich dann auch noch feststellen musste, dass es erst sieben Uhr war, entfuhr mir ein weiteres Stöhnen. Gott, wer hatte den Nerv mich an meinem freien Tag so früh aus dem Bett zu holen? Müde setzte ich mich auf, schlüpfte unter meiner Decke hervor und stapfte Richtung Tür.

„Moment! Bin gleich da", rief ich der Person zu und murmelte einige Flüche vor mich hin, „ich schwöre, wenn die Welt nicht gerade beim Untergehen ist, bring ich denjenigen um."

Kaum drückte ich die Klinke hinunter, sprang mir die Tür auch schon von selbst entgegen und ein bis über beide Ohren grinsender Mickey zwang mir die Luft mit einer Knochen brechenden Umarmung aus meinen Lungen.

„Alles Gute zum Dreißigsten. Langsam wirst du alt", zwitscherte er mir vergnügt ins Ohr und tänzelte beschwingt in Richtung Couch, während ich immer noch verdattert und verschlafen bei der noch offenen Eingangstür stand. Mein Geburtstag?

Ein Blick auf den Kalender genügte, um mir zu beweisen, dass mein Ex recht hatte. Ein drittes Mal an diesem Morgen stöhnte ich auf. Meine Mum hatte sicher irgendeine lustige Überraschung für mich parat. Sie liebte Partys und meine beiden Geschwister, Anne und Tony, ebenfalls.

„Komm her, ich hab was für dich", ungeduldig winkte er mich zu sich und klopfte sanft mit einer Hand auf die Polster.

„Sag mir bitte, dass ihr keine Feier geplant habt", kopfschüttelnd schloss ich die Tür und ließ mich neben Mickey nieder.

„Nachdem du mich das letzte Mal fast erschlagen hättest, blieb ich diesmal bei der Planung außen vor. Nun hör auf zu fragen und öffne dein Geschenk."

Argwöhnisch betrachtete ich sein breiter werdendes Grinsen und das kleine mit rotem Geschenkpapier umwickelte Päckchen. Ich öffnete es langsam und kam aus dem Staunen nicht mehr raus. Es war ein Schlüsselanhänger aus Metall. In der Form der TARDIS.

„Oh, mein Gott, Mickey, dass ist...das ist einfach wunderschön", ein wirkliches, echtes Lächeln schlich sich auf mein Gesicht, „das kann von nichts getoppt werden. Glaub mir, ich liebe es."

„Das dachte ich mir."

„Woher hast du es? Selbst gemacht?"

„Mein Kumpel hatte noch was bei mir schuldig und zack hatte ich mein Geschenk für dich."

„Danke, danke, danke."

Sofort schloss ich ihn in die Arme und pushte somit sein Ego in andere Sphären.

„Komm, Rose, lass uns frühstücken gehen. Ich zahle."

„Wenn du mir eine Viertelstunde gibst, um mein Haar zu bändigen und mir etwas anderes anzuziehen, dann nehm ich dein Angebot mit Freuden an."

* * *

„Rose, bitte, hör auf von der Arbeit zu reden. Du hast Urlaub. Entspann dich."

Unsicher und entschuldigend sah ich Mickey an, nagte an meinem Muffin und ließ die Zeitung auf den Tisch fallen. Sah er die Zeichen nicht? Oder sah ich nur das, das ich sehen wollte? Ich konnte mir nicht über den Weg trauen, denn ich wusste, dass ich besessen von meinem alten Leben war. Jeder wusste, dass ich ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken alles stehen und liegen lassen würde, wenn mir die Möglichkeit zustand wieder bei meinem Doctor sein zu können.

„Aber -"

„Nein, lass es. Heute nicht. Für heute bist du Rose Tyler, die ihren dreißigsten Geburtstag feiert, und nicht Rose Tyler, die Superagentin, die Aliens die Hölle heiß macht. Du siehst grandios aus. Immer noch wie zwanzig. Dein Outfit hätte zwar besser sein können, aber so lange du dich wohl fühlst."

Verwundert blickte ich an mir herunter. Was hatte er gegen meinen Stil? Ich trug eine dunkelblaue Jeans, ein schwarzes, enganliegendes Tanktop, eine schwarze Lederjacke und schwarze Converse.

„Dir wäre es lieber, wenn ich einen Minirock und ein bauchfreies Top trage, damit du was zu gucken hast."

„Du weißt ganz genau, dass ich eine Freundin habe", gab er stirnrunzelnd von sich und schob sich das restliche halbe Laugengebäck in den Mund.

„Ja, genau, deine imaginäre Freundin, denn hättest du eine Reale, dann hätte sie dir schon längst deine unguten Tischmanieren abgewöhnt", grinste ich ihn an und strich mir eine dunkelrote Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

Ohne Vorwarnung überkam mich ein Zittern und Kälte kroch mir unter die Haut. Die Klimaanlage musste defekt sein.

„Hey, nur weil ich dir Martha noch nicht vorgestellt habe, heißt das nicht, dass ich sie mir einbilde."

Mein Grinsen verschwand von meinem Gesicht, denn ich kannte den Grund dafür, warum er sie mir nicht vorstellen wollte. Er hatte Angst, dass ich sie vertreiben könnte mit meiner Art.

„Und warum stellst du sie mir nicht vor?"

Meine Frage war nur ein Flüstern. Zerfressen von Selbstzweifeln und Kummer. Da er mir nicht in die Augen sehen konnte, wusste ich, dass seine Antwort ihm unangenehm war, aber wahrscheinlich der Wahrheit entsprach.

„Martha ist ein Normalo. Sie glaubt weder an Aliens noch an Raumschiffe. Sie sieht die Sterne anders als du oder ich und so soll es auch bleiben. Sie ist mein Hafen in der normalen, ruhigen Gesellschaft und durch sie kann ich den ganzen grausigen und schrecklichen Details in meinem Leben entkommen. Aber du, meine Liebe, ziehst solche Dinge magisch an. Ob du willst oder nicht."

Oh ja, da hatte er definitiv recht und ich war froh, dass er nicht auch noch mein anti-soziales Verhalten ansprach. Seitdem ich hier war, hatte ich schon etliche Invasionen und Kriege vereitelt. Entweder mit geschickter Wort- oder Waffenwahl. Ich hatte Torchwood mehr Verbündete eingebracht, als sie in den letzten 30 Jahren vor meiner Ankunft allein geschafft hatten. Bei mir hatte jeder nur eine Chance, und wenn er sie nicht ergriff, hatte er sein Schicksal schon besiegelt. Pete und Mickey meinten, dass es, bevor ich hierher kam, friedlich war. Kaum aber war ich auf der Bildfläche erschienen, kamen auch schon die verrückten Ereignisse.

Unsicher und nervös blickte ich mich in dem kleinen Familienbetrieb um und versuchte nach irgendetwas zu greifen, dass die Stimmung zwischen ihm und mir wieder hob. Das Café hatte eine beruhigende und heimelige Atmosphäre. Die Leute hier waren freundlich und kannten sich anscheinend schon seit langem. Ich fühlte mich so fehl am Platz und so einsam wie noch nie.

Gab man mir eine Bombe, ein Raumschiff und feindseelige Aliens, dann war ich in meinem Element. Gab man mir einen leckeren Muffin, ein nettes Lokal und freundliche Menschen und schon war ich aufgeschmissen.

„Am Samstagabend lade ich dich und deine Freundin zum Abendessen ein und schmeiß dann noch eine Runde in unserm Pub. Ich verspreche dir, dass ich mich wie ein zivilisierter Mensch verhalten, keinen Ärger anzetteln und kein Wort über die Arbeit verlieren werde", sanft lächelte ich ihn an und attackierte ihn mit meinem besten Hundeblick, „Du darfst mir auch Karteikarten mit Gesprächsthemen in die Hand drücken."

Geschockt blickte er mir in die Augen und ich schwor, dass ich seine Rädchen im Kopf klicken und klackern hören konnte. Er malte sich diverse Gefahrensituationen aus und kalkulierte den Schaden, den ich anrichten könnte.

„Oder hast du Angst, dass sich deine Ex und deine Jetzige gegen dich verbünden könnten?", keck grinste ich ihn an und beobachtete weiterhin seine köstlichen Gesichtsausdrücke.

_Rose._

Überrascht blickte ich mich um und hielt nach der Person Ausschau, die meinen Namen genannt hatte. Aber da war niemand, der es gewesen war. Niemand schien mich überhaupt wahrzunehmen.

„Hey, Rose, was ist los? Willst du gehen? Geht es dir gut? Du siehst ein wenig blass aus."

„Hmm? Ach, nichts ist los. Ich dachte nur, dass mich jemand angesprochen hätte", als ich den Blick sah, den er mir zuwarf, schloss ich sofort wieder den Mund und stand auf, „Muss ich mir wohl eingebildet haben. Ich warte derweil draußen, okay?"

Ohne auf seine Antwort zu warten zog ich die Jacke enger um mich und begab mich vor die Tür.

Ich wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass ich mir diese Stimme nicht eingebildet hatte, aber Gott behüte, dass ich das Mickey unter die Nase rieb. Er würde mich zu Hause ans Bett fesseln und sagen, dass ich mich endlich entspannen sollte. Bei dem Bild musste ich kurz auflachen. Als würde er mich überwältigen können. Er war unser leitender Tecknik-Freak und ich der amtierende Kampfsportchampion in Torchwood.

Vor dem Eingang des Cafes ging ich auf und ab und überlegte. Ich kannte die Stimme irgendwoher. Sie war aber so undefinierbar, dass ich bald daraufhin Kopfschmerzen bekam. Sie war alt und doch jung, weise und naiv, weder männlich noch weiblich. Kurz gesagt, war sie nicht auffällig oder besonders, was sie wiederum so interessant für mich machte.

Mit einem Knurren verlieh ich meiner Frustration Ausdruck und blieb stehen. Hier draußen war es genauso kalt wie drinnen. Anscheinend war mit der Klimaanlage doch alles in Ordnung, nur mit mir nicht. Langsam drehte ich mich um die eigene Achse und betrachtete die anderen Leute. Alle waren dem Juni entsprechend gekleidet: kurze Hosen oder Röcke und kurzärmlige T-Shirts. Vielleicht wurde ich krank? Typisch, einmal hatte ich Urlaub und durfte die Zeit wahrscheinlich mit Niesen, Schnupfen und Husten verbringen.

Abrupt blieb ich wie angewurzelt stehen, als mir das Schild des Cafés ins Auge sprang.

„Das darf doch nicht wahr sein", murmelte ich und wartete ungeduldig auf meinen Begleiter. Hatte er DAS überlesen können oder hatte er sich nichts dabei gedacht?

„Hey, was hast du? Weitere Stimmen gehört?", witzelte Mickey, als er vor mich sprang und mich mit einem weiteren intensiven Blick musterte.

Mit meinem Kopf deutete ich auf das Schild und wartete seine Reaktion ab.

„Na und? Die haben halt Sinn fürs Außergewöhnliche."

In den letzten Jahren hatte ich etwas sehr Wichtiges gelernt und zwar, wenn ich auch nur einmal den Doctor oder irgendwelche Theorien über mein Wiedersehen erwähnte, wollte mich jeder wieder beim Psychologen absetzen und mich am liebsten dort über Wochen zurücklassen. Ergo, behielt ich alles für mich, grinste Mickey an und nahm seine Hand, während mein Verstand raste. Meine Gefühle konnte ich mittlerweile so gut verstellen, dass es nicht einmal Mickey mitbekam, wenn ich ihm mitten ins Gesicht log.

„Wohin jetzt?"

Beruhigt zog er mich in eine Richtung und murmelte etwas von Frauen und Wahnsinn.

* * *

„Hey Mum, wann steigt die Party?", genervt ging ich in meiner Wohnung auf und ab. Ich hasste Partys. Schon bevor ich hierher kam. Aber wollte ich meiner Mutter, die 18 Stunden in den Wehen lag um mich auf qualvollste Art und Weise zur Welt zu bringen, diese Überraschung vermasseln? Die Antwort lautete nein. Ein NEIN mit 4 Großbuchstaben. Wegen mir musste sie so oft leiden und weinen, dass ich es einfach nicht länger ertrug sie weiterhin zu enttäuschen.

„Hat Mickey geplaudert? Ich schwöre, der Bengel kann kein Geheimnis für sich behalten."

„Er hatte Angst, dass ich ihn wieder schlagen würde", lachte ich ins Telefon und setzte mich aufs Sofa.

Meine Wohnküche war schlicht eingerichtet. Eine alte schwarze Couch, ein Glastisch und einige Bücherregale mit den verschiedensten Physik- und Mathematikbüchern. Die Küche war nicht gerade modern, um ehrlich zu sein, war sie aus dem Jahre Schnee, aber sie gefiel mir. Kein Fernseher. Keine Spielkonsole. Nur ein Laptop auf dem Esstisch und ein Radio auf einem Schrank.

„Du solltest netter zu dem Jungen sein. Er kann einem schon leid tun, dich als Freundin zu haben."

Laut und dramatisch seufzte ich und hielt sie damit auf noch weiter diese Diskussion auszuführen.

„Mum, wann und wo steigt die Fete?"

„Oh, bei uns um acht. Zieh dir etwas Hübsches und Elegantes an. Und kein High-Tech!"

„Oje, sag mir jetzt bitte nicht, dass du die ganzen Snobs eingeladen hast."

„Ach, Schatz, das sind keine Snobs, sondern meine Freunde. Sei pünktlich und wehe du kommst nicht."

„Würde mir im Traum nicht einfallen", der Drang mit den Augen zu rollen wurde von mir kurzerhand in die Realität umgesetzt.

„Tony, Anne! Lasst den Blödsinn. Ihr bringt mich noch in ein frühes Grab. Rose, ich muss auflegen. Hab dich lieb. Bis später."

„Bis später."

Sobald ich mein Handy auf den Tisch gelegt hatte, stand ich auch schon wieder. Der Name des Cafes ging mir einfach nicht mehr aus den Kopf. Das konnte kein Zufall sein. Böser Wolf. Der Begriff kam mir immer häufiger unter die Augen und es stimmte mich fröhlich. Oh ja, ich liebte die Gefahr und das Adrenalin, denn der Böse Wolf brachte meistens Chaos und Zerstörung. Und den Doctor!

Mein TARDIS-Schlüssel, den ich als Talisman immer um meinen Hals trug, wog auf einmal schwerer und ein Schauer lief mir über den Rücken. Trotz meinem dicken Pullover, den flauschigen Socken, der warmen Trainingshose und der heißen Dusche war mir immer noch zu kalt. Meine Temperatur hatte ich schon gemessen, aber sie war normal, sogar ein wenig drunter. Hinzu kam auch noch ein Migräneanfall, was mich überraschte, denn ich hatte in meinem Leben nur immer leichte Kopfschmerzen, aber nie eine so heftige Explosion in meinem Gehirn. Eins stand fest: Mit mir stimmte etwas nicht.

Müde blickte ich auf die Uhr und stellte fest, dass ich noch drei Stunden totzuschlagen hatte.  
Eine Schmerztablette später kuschelte ich mich in meine Steppdecke, stellte den Wecker und lauschte den zarten Tönen meiner Lieblingsband.

_'Rose.'  
'Wer bist du?', verzweifelt versuchte ich zu sehen, konnte aber nicht. Um mich herum war es schwarz. In der Dunkelheit war ich gefangen und doch fühlte ich mich weder bedroht oder verängstigt. Ich spürte Aufregung in mir und Freude durchfloss meinen ganzen Körper. Es fühlte sich nach Leben an. Etwas das ich schon seit neun langen Jahren nicht mehr gefühlt hatte.  
'Es wird bald Zeit.'  
'Wofür?'  
'Hab Geduld.'_

Das Piepsen meines Weckers riss mich aus dem Traum heraus und ich brauchte einige Minuten um zu begreifen, wo ich mich befand.

„Na, toll, kryptische Botschaften und noch immer diese verdammten Kopfschmerzen."

Zornig stapfte ich in mein Schlafzimmer und riss einige Kleider aus meinem Schrank. Alles Geschenke von meiner Mutter und Pete. Alle noch ungetragen. Ich fühlte mich am wohlsten in Hosen, meinen Converse und meiner Lederjacke. Ab und zu trug ich einen Rock, aber nie ein Kleid.

Seufzend begutachtete ich die Kleidungsstücke und wählte ein schlichtes bis zu den Knien gehendes Kleid mit Neckholder aus. Der Stoff war exquisit und aus reiner Seide. Schnell zog ich es an und schaute in den Spiegel. Meine schulterlangen Haare ließ ich offen. Ein wenig Schminke auf den Augen, silberne Ohrstecker und schwarze Highheels rundeten mein Outfit ab. Ich sah wirklich nicht schlecht aus für dreißig, stellte ich nüchtern fest und griff nach meinem Ledermantel.

* * *

Kaum betrat ich das riesige Anwesen meiner Eltern, wollte ich auch schon wieder abhauen. Nur eine Hand voll der anwesenden Leuten kannte ich vom Sehen und nur sechs kannte ich wirklich. Da waren meine Mum, Pete, Anne, Tony, Jake und Mickey. Die Musik war nicht nur nicht mein Geschmack, sondern ich fand sie grauenvoll. Das Essen bestand zu neunzig Prozent aus sündhaft teuren Zutaten, wie Kavier, Hummer oder Trüffel. Alles natürlich in Fingerfood-Form. Wie konnte man von dem Bisschen nur satt werden? Früher hätte ich alles gegeben um an solche Köstlichkeiten zu kommen, aber nach den zehnten Mal schmeckten sie mir nicht mehr allzu sehr.

„Ich bin in der Hölle gelandet", hauchte ich, als mir ein Kellner mit einem Tablett entgegen kam.

„Ma'am, darf ich Ihnen Ihren Mantel abnehmen?"

„Nein, danke, aber lass das Tablett hier. Ich glaube, heute kann ich alles Alkoholische gebrauchen um den Abend zu überstehen", mürrisch nahm ich dem Mann das einzige Glas Sekt, das er mir anbot, ab, trank es mit einem Schluck leer und ging in Richtung Garderobe.

Dort angekommen überlegte ich es mir zweimal, meinen Mantel abzunehmen. Mein Schüttelfrost hatte noch immer nicht nachgelassen, im Gegenteil, er war stärker geworden. Unschlüssig sah ich mich um und entschied mich schlussendlich dafür, doch voll bekleidet an der Party teilzunehmen.

Mein erster Impuls war meine Mutter zu suchen, ihr Danke für die Fete zu sagen, einige Gläser Wein zu trinken und dann nach Hause zu gehen. Alles in allem, eine Stunde pure Zeitverschwendung. Das klang doch mal nach einem richtigen Plan.

Langsamen Schrittes ging ich auf die Suche nach einem vertrauten Gesicht, doch nach etwa einer halben Stunde gab ich es schließlich auf und ließ mich an der Bar nieder. Gerade als ich meinen zweiten Whiskey Sour in Empfang nahm, begann ein Mann mich auf sehr charmante Art anzusprechen. Er war nett und gutaussehend, aber nichts im Vergleich zu dem Doctor. Trotzdem genoss ich die Aufmerksamkeit und flirtete ein wenig zurück, aber nur halbherzig. Es war ein einfaches, oberflächliches Geschwätz, was auch der Grund war, warum ich mich nach nur zehn Minuten in die Küche schlich.

„Bitte, versteckt mich und zwingt mich nie wieder dort hinaus zu gehen."

Mein einziger Wunsch bestand darin, mich ins Bett zu legen, bis zum morgigen Tag zu schlafen und mich dann mit ein paar Büchern gemütlich auf eine Bank im Park zu setzen. Ich war erschöpft, mein Kopf schien zu platzen und ich hatte einen Bärenhunger.

Der Koch lachte herzhaft, deutete auf einen Tisch in einer Ecke und winkte eine junge Frau zu sich. Als ich mich setzte, stand plötzlich ein Teller mit wunderbar duftendem, normalem Essen vor meiner Nase.

„Danke", ich lächelte das schwarzhaarige Mädchen an und streckte ihr meine Hand entgegen, „mein Name ist Rose."

„Ich bin Lily. Du siehst müde aus."

„Ich seh nicht nur so aus, ich bin es auch."

Lily nahm mir gegenüber Platz, stellte einen Ellbogen auf die Platte und legte ihren Kopf in ihre Handfläche.

„Du siehst auch nicht gerade danach aus, als hättest du Spass."

„Stimmt wieder. Aber wenn ich jetzt gehe, dann würde mich meine Mutter wahrscheinlich umbringen. Happy Birthday to me", sang ich leise vor mich hin und prostete ihr zu.

„DAS ist DEINE Party und trotzdem sitzt du hier in der Küche um dich zu verstecken?", verwundert betrachtete sie mich von oben bis unten und gab einen leisen Pfiff von sich.

„Ich Glückliche, oder?", gab ich sarkastisch zurück.

„Als Kind träumte ich oft in einem solchen Anwesen zu wohnen und solche Feiern zu veranstalten. Mit allem drum und dran. Musik, Kellnern und schönen Kleidern", ihre nussbraunen Augen begannen zu leuchten, als sie an all die wunderbaren Dinge des Wohlstandes dachte.

„Glaub mir, als ich noch auf Reisen war, musste ich alle erdenklichen Jobs machen. Unter anderem auch Bedienstete in einem solchen Anwesen, Aushilfe in einer Schulcafeteria, etc. Ah, die guten alten Zeiten. Leider sind sie vorbei."

Verblüffte starrte sie mich an und wollte auch schon die nächste Frage stellen, als sie von dem Koch unterbrochen wurde.

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte noch ein wenig mit dir plaudern, aber ich muss jetzt wieder Geld verdienen gehen. Sehen wir uns vielleicht später?"

Diesmal war ich an der Reihe verblüfft auszusehen. Das Mädel gefiel mir. Sie erinnerte mich an mich selbst, als ich in ihrem Alter war, also nickte ich ihr lächelnd zu.

„Hier in London sieht man sich immer ein zweites Mal, ob man will oder nicht."

* * *

_'Rose.'_

_'Ja?'_

_'Es ist Zeit.'_

_'Für?'_

_'Unsere Rückkehr.'_

_'Unsere?'_

_'Ja, ich bin der Teil in dir, der dich nie verlassen hat. Ich bin diejenige, die dich hierher geschickt hat. Wir müssen es zu Ende bringen, um vorwärts gehen zu können.'_

_'Es gibt einen Grund, warum ich hier bin?'_

_'Oh ja. Einen, der das ganze Universum betrifft, wenn du es nicht tust. Wir mussten nur auf den richtigen Augenblick abwarten.'_

_'Dann heiße ich dich willkommen zurück, böse Wölfin. Aber ich hoffe doch, dass ich weiterhin nur ein Bewusstsein habe.'_

_'Keine Sorge, Rose. Ich bin ein Teil von dir. Nur bis zu unserer Rückkehr habe ich ein eigenes Bewusstsein. Sobald du erwachst, verschmelzen wir zu einem Verstand.'_

_'Klingt ja fantastisch.'_


	3. Kapitel 2

_Disclaimer:_ Muss ich es denn immer noch sagen? Jeder weiß, dass mir der Doctor oder Rose nicht gehören.

„..." Gesagtes

_alles in kursiv: _Geräusche, Gedanken

Rose' POV

**Kapitel 2**

Mit einem erstickten Schrei erwachte ich aus meinem sehr realen Traum. Es fühlte sich so echt an. Eigentlich war ich mir zu neunzig Prozent auch sicher, dass er real war und kein Hirngespenst. Es dauerte einige Sekunden bis ich realisiert hatte, dass ich immer noch schrie. Also klappte ich meinen Mund zu und versuchte den pulsierenden Schmerz stumm zu ertragen. Ich brauchte nicht noch mehr Ärger mit meinen Nachbarn, als ich ohnehin schon hatte.

Gequält biss ich mir auf die Unterlippe und ließ das Gespräch zwischen dem bösen Wolf und mir noch einmal Revue passieren. Sie sprach von einer Aufgabe, aber warum erzählte sie mir nicht die Details? Sollte das ein neues Ratespiel werden? Auf jeden Fall fand ich es nicht sehr unterhaltsam.

Ich wollte schreien, etwas gegen die Wand schmeißen und auf den Boden stampfen. Was interessierte mich das Wohlergehen des Universums, wenn ich doch nur bei meinem Doctor sein wollte? Das Universum konnte mich mal und zwar kreuzweise.

Eine Weile blieb ich noch liegen und betrachtete meine weiße Zimmerdecke. Das Wohlergehen des Universums lag mir trotz allen Verleugnungen doch sehr am Herzen. Denn wie sollte ich ohne Universum in meine Dimension wechseln können? Die Antwort lautete: gar nicht.

Langsam presste ich die Luft aus meinen Lungen und bemerkte erstaunt, dass der schreckliche Schmerz nicht mehr existierte. Mein Kopf fühlte sich sogar ausgesprochen gut an, bis zu dem Moment als eine längst vergessene, vergrabene Erinnerung sich hervorwagte und in meinen Gedanken Tango tanzte.

„Lügner", lachte ich und warf die Bettdecke von mir, „die Daleks in die Flucht gesungen? Das hatte ich dir noch nie geglaubt."

Überraschend gut gelaunt stand ich auf, ging in Richtung Küche und brühte mir Kaffee, mein Lebenselixier, während ich noch zwei Brötchen in den Backofen schob. Schnell holte ich noch meine Zeitung, die der Briefträger immer vor meine Tür schmiss, und setzte mich mit einer dampfenden Tasse an meinen Esstisch.

Die neue alte Erinnerung beantwortete ein paar meiner Fragen, die ich mir bis jetzt noch nicht erklären konnte. Jetzt wusste ich zum Beispiel, dass ich immer noch mit der TARDIS verbunden war, weswegen ich auch immer noch über 5 Milliarden Sprachen sprechen und verstehen konnte. Immerhin sah sie in mich und ich in sie. Der Zeitmalstrom floss durch meinen Körper, durch jede meiner Zellen. Sie war in meiner Seele und ich in der ihren. Huon-Partikel befanden sich in meinem System, ob ich wollte oder nicht, ich war ein Teil der TARDIS und sie ein Teil von mir.

Wow, ich pfiff sogar vor mich hin. Wer hätte das gedacht? Ich hatte das Gefühl, als könnte ich seit langem wieder Bäume ausreißen, als könnte ich mit einem Sprung auf der anderen Seite der Welt landen. Ich erkannte das Gefühl. Es war Lebensfreude. Ich hatte eine Aufgabe, ein Ziel vor Augen. Mit hoch erhobenen Hauptes schritt ich darauf zu, egal was mir in den Weg kommen könnte. Nichts konnte mir heute den Tag versauen. Absolut und rein gar nichts. Hallo Welt, hier war Rose Tyler, Superagentin, Kampfsportexpertin und Alienprofi.

Nach meinem Frühstück ging ich beschwingt in mein Schlafzimmer und zog mir einen schwarzen kurzen Rock, ein hellgraues Trägerleibchen und meine schwarzen Converse an. Schnell kämmte ich mir noch die Haare, band sie in einem losen Knödel zusammen und putzte mir die Zähne.

„Yeah, jetzt bin ich bereit. Wofür? Keine Ahnung, aber gebt mir alles und ich erledige es", lachend nahm ich noch meine Tasche und Lederjacke und ging in den Hausflur.

Gerade als ich meine Wohnungstür absperren wollte, fiel mir etwas sehr Unangenehmes auf. Wo zum Teufel war mein TARDIS-Anhänger? In der Wohnung war er nicht, denn ich hatte ihn gestern noch bei der Party. Dort spielte ich mit ihm in der Küche und vergaß ihn auf dem Tisch. Ah, wie konnte ich nur? Etwas so Wichtiges ließ man nicht einfach herumliegen. Meine gute Laune hatte soeben einen Kratzer abbekommen und die Wand mir gegenüber sah für meinen Kopf auf ein Mal sehr einladend aus.

„Hilft wohl alles nichts", langsam fischte ich mein Handy aus der Tasche und rief meine Mum an, um ihr zu sagen, dass ich noch einen Sprung vorkommen würde.

* * *

„Ohne die Quälgeister ist es richtig ruhig hier", grinste ich meine Mutter über den Rand meiner Tasse Tee an und ließ mich am Wohnzimmertisch nieder.

„Nenn deine Geschwister nicht Quälgeister, Rose. Das ist nicht nett."

„Ach, komm, du denkst doch genauso und genießt die Ruhe, wenn sie in der Schule sind."

„Da hat aber einer gute Laune, warum?"

„Ach, ich hab so ein Gefühl, dass für mich bald alles wieder gut wird", mein Grinsen wurde zu einem verträumten Lächeln, was meine Mum in Alarmbereitschaft geraten ließ.

„Wie meinst du das?", sie stand auf und begab sich vor dem riesigen Kamin, wo sie einige Bilder der Familie studierte, „Ist dein Leben nicht gut?"

„Mum, du weißt, was ich meine. Mir geht es physisch gut, aber ich gehöre hier nicht her."

„Seit wann gehört die Tochter nicht zur Mutter?", ihr Tonfall wurde gereizter, was mir absolut nicht passte. Ich war gut gelaunt, verdammt noch mal.

„Ich gehöre einfach nicht hierher", wiederholte ich und passte mich ihrer Aggression an.

„Wir haben doch alles. Du hast einen anständigen Job, hast Geschwister, sogar einen Vater und du willst wirklich weg?"

„Jetzt fang nicht wieder mit dem an. Pete ist einer meiner besten Freunde, aber nicht mein Vater. Er versucht es auch gar nicht zu sein, was mir ganz recht ist. Ich liebe ihn, ja, ich liebe Anne und Tony, ich liebe dich und ich liebe Mickey, aber ich liebe nicht diese Welt oder diese Zeppelins am Himmel. Jede Faser meines Körpers rebelliert gegen das alles. Mum, ich will zu ihm zurück", wütend stand ich auf und sah ihr tief in die Augen, aber sie musste blind sein, denn sie sah meine Verzweiflung, Sehnsucht oder Zorn gar nicht.

„Ich hasse diesen Mann. Sieh dich doch mal an. Nach neun Jahren bist du immer noch nicht über ihn hinweg. Das ist nicht normal, Rose. Das ist VERRÜCKT! Du bist richtig besessen von diesem Doctor."

Verletzt kniff ich die Augen zu und versuchte mich nicht an meine Anfangssituation zu erinnern. Es war schmerzhaft und grausam. Warum gab ich es nicht einfach auf, es ihr erklären zu wollen? Sie verstand mich nicht und würde es wahrscheinlich auch nie.

„Bitte, hör auf so zu reden", ein Seufzer entkam mir und Tränen, die durchzubrechen versuchten, wurden tapfer von mir hinuntergeschluckt, „hast du einen Schlüsselanhänger hier rumliegen gesehen?"

„Nein", fauchte sie mich an und ging wieder auf mich zu, „Du musst damit aufhören oder es wird dich umbringen."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen ging ich in die Küche und befragte Charly, den Koch, welcher mir aber meine Frage ebenfalls verneinte. Großartig, das Haus hatte über dreißig Zimmer. Das würde zu lange dauern, um ihn zu suchen, also gab ich den Bediensteten den Auftrag die Augen offen zu halten und mir dann Bescheid zu sagen.

Jede Minute, die ich in diesem Anwesen verbrachte, zerstörte meine gute Laune um ein kleines Bisschen mehr. Das war etwas, das ich ganz und gar nicht gebrauchen konnte. Ohne meiner Mutter auf Wiedersehen zu sagen, stürmte ich hinaus und sprang in mein Auto. Da ich meinen Zorn nicht einfach freien Lauf lassen konnte, fuhr ich eine Stunde in der Stadt umher. Jetzt wusste ich wieder, warum ich mir meistens keinen Urlaub gönnte. Es war anstrengender durch den Tag zu kommen, als wenn ich beschäftigt war.

Mitten in London parkte ich mein Auto und ging in den fast menschenleeren Straßen spazieren. In meinem Kopf spürte ich die Wölfin, wie sie immer aufgeregter wurde. Sie wartete auf etwas und somit wartete ich ebenfalls und wurde von Minute zu Minute rastloser. Meine Laune wurde wieder besser.

Ich ging planlos durch die Gegend, bis ich in einem Park gelandet war. Dort setzte ich mich auf eine Bank und beobachtete einige Vögel. Während meine Gedanken auf Wanderschaft gingen.

Ich wusste, vom rationalen Standpunkt her, dass es eigentlich unmöglich sein sollte, dass ich immer noch in den Doctor verliebt sein konnte. Immerhin könnte er sich verändert haben. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Regeneration war so ein Punkt, der ziemlich einschneidende Veränderungen bringen konnte. Aussehen und Charakter.

Aber ich träumte von ihm. Fast jede Nacht. Ich träumte von seinen neuen Begleitern, von seinen Abenteuern, von seinen Rettungsaktionen. Ich träumte von der TARDIS und ihrem melodischen Summen. Es war so real, dass ich oft nicht wusste, wo ich umging. Aber es war alles nur Wunschdenken.

Ein bitteres Lachen kam aus meiner Kehle und ich schüttelte langsam den Kopf. Solche Gedanken halfen mir nicht weiter. Ich musste mich wieder auf meine Aufgabe konzentrieren und zwar sofort oder ich konnte mich gleich einbuddeln.

Entschlossen stand ich auf und begann weiterzugehen. Stillstand war mein Tod, also musste ich mich bewegen, denken, vorwärts gehen. Und genau das tat ich. Ich schloss kurz die Augen, um mich wieder einigermaßen zu fangen, und marschierte los. Etwas tief in mir schien mich zu führen. Ich wusste nicht, ob es der Wolf oder etwas anderes war, aber ich folgte dem Ruf.

Nach einer weiteren halben Stunde fiel mir meine Kinnlade fast auf den Boden. Dort an der Ecke stand sie. Ich lief, so schnell ich konnte. Ich hatte Angst, wenn ich zu langsam wäre, würde sie verschwunden sein. Dort stand meine über alles geliebte blaue Box. Meine TARDIS.

Langsam glitten meine zitternden Finger über das alte Holz, während mein Herz schneller zu schlagen anfing. Es war zu schön um wahr zu sein. Am liebsten hätte ich mich an sie gekettet, damit sie mir nicht noch ein Mal entkommen konnte. Freude überflutete meine Gedanken und ein Jubelschrei drohte aus mir herauszubrechen. Ich hatte sie endlich gefunden. Mir wurde sofort klar, wer mich geleitet hatte. Es war sie, mein altes Mädchen, mein zu Hause.

Ungeschickt griff ich nach meiner Kette und betrachtete nostalgisch den plötzlich leuchtenden Schlüssel. Er reagierte auf das Schiff! Diesmal konnte ich meinen Jubel nicht unterdrücken und tanzte sogar ein wenig auf der Straße. Lass die Leute doch denken, was sie wollten, dachte ich berauscht und schob den Schlüssel ins Loch. Langsam und ängstlich drehte ich ihn herum. Es klappte, was bedeutete, dass es entweder die TARDIS aus meiner Dimension war oder dass die TARDIS dieser Dimension wollte, dass ich sie betrat.

„Zeit es herauszufinden", murmelte ich und stieß die Türen auf.

Ich genoss diesen Moment, als ich eintrat und sie hinter mir wieder verschloss. Mit geschlossenen Augen stand ich einfach nur da und hörte die wundervollste Musik, die es je im Universum gab und auch geben würde. Sie hieß mich willkommen. Früher dachte ich mir nichts dabei. Früher war es einfach nur ein Summen und Piepen und Rauschen, aber nicht als der Wolf in mir war und sie gestern Nacht wieder erwacht war. Ich verstand jeden einzelnen Ton, ich konnte sie übersetzen und endlich mit ihr reden. So wie der Doctor es tat. Ich hatte ihn damals beneidet, weil er es konnte und ich nicht. Sicher ich hab schon immer mit ihr gesprochen, sie gestreichelt oder für sie gesungen, aber heute konnte sie mir Antworten geben. Ich war endlich wieder telepathisch mit ihr verbunden und ich erzählte ihr, wie sehr ich sie vermisst hatte.

Schnell hängte ich meine Jacke und Tasche über das Geländer und schritt zur Konsole. Meine Fingerspitzen strichen über die Geräte und spürten jedes einzelne Summen. Mein Gesicht tat schon weh vom vielen Grinsen, aber ich konnte nicht anders.

„Sag mir, welche TARDIS bist du?"

_Ich bin die TARDIS des Doctors._

„Lachst du etwa? Du meine Güte, die TARDIS hat Sinn für Humor", kicherte ich und ließ mich auf meinem ehemaligen Platz nieder, natürlich mit den Beinen auf der Konsole, „Welchen Doctor begleitest du?"

_In jeder Dimension gibt es nur einen Doctor, Rose._

„Ah, nicht du auch noch. Die Wölfin ist mir kryptisch genug. Obwohl, wenn ich es mir recht überlege, kommt die Wölfin doch von dir."

_Ohne dich gäbe es sie ebenfalls nicht._

Laut lachte ich auf, als ich mir das noch mal durch den Kopf gehen ließ. Ich hatte praktisch ein 'Kind' mit der TARDIS. Ein Kind, das einer Göttin glich, wenn sie genügend Energie zur Verfügung hatte, und das in meinem Gehirn festsaß. Sicher im Grunde genommen war ich der böse Wolf, aber der Teil in meinem Kopf war bis gestern noch komplett abgeriegelt und für mich nicht existent. Zur Zeit bin ich noch zu 75 Prozent Rose und nur zu 25 Prozent die Wölfin.

„Apropos böser Wolf. Ich sehe ja ein, dass ich hier bin, weil es sonst den bösen Wolf nicht gäbe, aber warum erst nach neun Jahren? Warum nicht nach neun Monaten oder neun Tagen?"

_Weil der Doctor in den letzten neun Erdenjahren nicht lange genug auf der Erde war. Aber ich kann es nicht länger hinauszögern. Heute, nach all der Zeit, habe ich auf dich gewartet, Rose Tyler. Ich rief dich zu mir und du kamst._

„Warum weißt du über mich Bescheid?"

_Weil du nur so von meiner DNS und typischen Hintergrundstrahlung glühst._

„Rose?"

Erschrocken fuhr ich herum und sah das schwarzhaarige Mädchen von gestern gerade das Schiff betreten. Sie warf ihren Pullover und Tasche ebenfalls über das Geländer zu meinen eigenen Sachen.

„Lily?"

„Wie bist du hier reingekommen? Was willst du hier?"

„Hmm, das ist eine lange Geschichte, aber ich hab einen Schlüssel und da du hier bist, nehme ich einfach mal an, dass du die Assistentin des Doctors bist."

„Woher kennst du den Doctor?"

„Wie schon gesagt, das ist eine lange Geschichte. Wo ist er überhaupt? Warum arbeitest du im Haus meiner Eltern? Sag bloß, dort versteckt sich schon wieder irgendwas Außerirdisches."

„Ähm", verblüfft und argwöhnisch betrachtete mich die Jüngere und sie wusste anscheinend nicht, ob sie mich umarmen oder fesseln sollte, „er müsste bald zurück sein."

Langsam stand ich auf, um sie nicht zu verschrecken, und hob beide Hände. Ebenso langsam ging ich auf sie zu und blieb dicht vor ihr stehen.

„Ich bin nicht hier um euch zu schaden. Ich bin hier um euch zu helfen. Fangen wir von vorne an. Ich bin Rose Tyler, Agentin von Torchwood und Stellvertreterin der Erde und ich brauche dringend eine Tasse Kaffee."

Das brach das Eis, denn sie lachte und griff nach meiner Hand. Sie führte mich in die Küche und begann emsig darin zu arbeiten. Als sie mir einen Becher reichte, setzte sich Lily an den Tisch und bedeutete mir, es ihr gleichzutun.

„Mein Name ist Lily Taylor, Begleiterin des Doctors seit drei Jahren und anscheinend sehr leichtgläubig. Zumindest wird das der Doctor sagen, wenn er sieht, dass ich mit einer Fremden hier sitze und Kaffee trinke."

„Ach, lass ihn doch. Er ist über neunhundert Jahre alt und er lädt ständig fremde Menschen ein. Wie alt bist du? Kommst du aus England? Wann wurdest du geboren?"

„Du bist verdammt neugierig", lachte sie wieder und beugte sich ein wenig über den Tisch, „Ich bin circa 22 Jahre alt, komme aus London und wurde 1986 geboren. UND ich hab was für dich."

Ich musste schlucken, als ich die ganzen Informationen zu verarbeiten versuchte. Lily begann ihr Abenteuer mit 19, also 2005, so wie ich. Das konnte also unmöglich meine TARDIS sein, aber damit hatte ich gerechnet, denn der Doctor hatte mir damals am Strand erklärt, dass er den letzten kleinen Spalt benutzte, der sich von alleine schloss, um mit mir unsere letzten zwei Minuten zu verbringen.

Mein Gedankengang wurde abrupt von einem glänzenden Ding unterbrochen.

„Mein TARDIS-Anhänger! Wo hast du ihn her?", lächelnd nahm ich ihn entgegen und hängte ihn sofort an meine Kette.

„Naja, als du weg warst, hab ich ihn gesehen und mitgenommen. Du weißt doch, in London sieht man sich immer zweimal."

„Sag mal, wie habt ihr euch kennen gelernt? Hat er auch deine Arbeitsstelle in die Luft gesprengt?"

Ein verträumter Ausdruck erschien auf ihrem Gesicht, als sie in der Vergangenheit versank.

„Nein, hat er nicht, aber er ließ meine Uni in Flammen aufgehen. Lebendes Metall war in ganz London aufgetaucht und er veränderte mein Leben mit einem Wort. 'Lauf' hatte er mir zugerufen und meine Hand genommen und seitdem laufen wir zusammen."

Meine Stirn bewegte sich von ganz allein in die mittlerweile gewohnte Position, einem Runzeln. Dieses Universum brauchte deswegen keine Rose Tyler, weil es Lily Taylor gab. Schon der Name allein war nicht zu unterschätzen. Der Doctor dieser Welt hatte sie als seine Begleiterin mitgenommen. Nur eines verstand ich immer noch nicht.

„Wo wart ihr, als die Wände der Dimensionen zusammenbrachen? Warum hat euch die TARDIS nicht dorthin gebracht?"

„Wände der was? Keine Ahnung, wovon du sprichst. Wann war das?"

„Vor neun Jahren. In London", flüsterte ich und versuchte die Erinnerungen von damals abzuwürgen. Auch wenn meine Mutter so schnell vergessen konnte, für mich war es ein Albtraum, der sich immer wieder wiederholte.

„Wer ist das?"

Mit einem Ruck fuhren wir beide herum und sahen den Mann, den ich glaubte, nie wiederzusehen, erstaunt an. Blaue Augen durchdrangen meine Seele. In ihnen konnte ich Misstrauen, Interesse und Belustigung erkennen. Die braunen Haare waren kurz geschoren und die Lippen waren eng zusammengepresst. So wie er es immer tat, wenn ihm etwas nicht gefiel oder er tief in Gedanken war.

Gott, war ich froh, dass ich schon saß, denn in meinem Kopf und Herz brauste ein Tornado aus allen möglichen Gefühlen. Angst, Freude, Leid, Hoffnung, Zorn, Erleichterung. Meine Hände fingen an zu zittern und meine Augen brannten. Ich hörte Lilys Stimme, aber ich wusste nichts damit anzufangen. Dort stand der Doctor vor seiner zehnten Regeneration mit verschränkten Armen, seiner schwarzen Lederjacke und seiner schwarzen Hose. Nur trug er an Stelle seines olivgrünen Pullovers einen hellgrauen.

Ich spürte wie meine Wangen nass wurden und meine Hand ganz automatisch die Tränen wegzuwischen versuchte. Ich hatte seit 8 Jahren nicht mehr geweint, weil es mich nicht weiterbrachte. Aber das war zu viel. Mein eigenes Lachen zerbrach die Stille, die sich unangenehm über uns gelegt hatte, woraufhin die zwei einen vielsagenden Blick austauschten.

„Keine Sorge, ich bin keine Verrückte. Ich bin nur ziemlich hinüber, aber kein Grund zur Sorge. Ah, wie hab ich diese großen Ohren vermisst", gluckste ich und trank meinen Kaffee aus.


	4. Kapitel 3

_Disclaimer:_ Nix mein, alles BBC.

„..." Gesagtes

_alles in kursiv: _Geräusche, Gedanken

Rose' POV

**Kapitel 3**

„Verdammt, Lily, du hast mir eine Verrückte an Board gebracht", das Lachen verging mir bei diesem Satz, während ich den Doctor dabei beobachtet, wie er das Mädchen am Oberarm packte. Warum musste mich jeder als verrückt bezeichnen?

„Das stimmt nicht. Sie hat sich selbst in die TARDIS gebracht."

„Und wie?"

Kurzerhand beschloss ich mich genau hier ins Gespräch einzuklinken und räusperte mich, um auf mich aufmerksam zu machen.

„Mein Name ist Rose Tyler. Wir sind uns zwar noch nie begegnet, aber in einer anderen Dimension war ich deine Begleitung für zwei Jahre und bin deswegen im Besitz meines eigenen Schlüssels."

„Siehst du, Lily, die ist wahnsinnig. Jeder weiß, dass man nicht einfach so durch die Dimensionen hüpfen kann. Naja, zumindest heute nicht mehr", für einen kurzen Moment sah ich den Schmerz über den Verlust seines gesamten Volkes in seinen Augen vorbeihuschen, „Es ist nicht möglich. Das widerspricht allem, was ich weiß, und ich weiß so gut wie alles."

Oh, wie hatte ich dieses Ego vermisst. Das war eines der Dinge, die sich trotz Regeneration nicht änderte. Im Gegenteil, es verstärkte sich sogar um ein Vielfaches. Ich spürte wie die TARDIS zu lachen begann. Sie musste meinen Gedanken wohl abgefangen haben.

„Was spürst du, wenn du mich ansiehst? Spürst du nicht, dass ich eigentlich nicht hier sein sollte, Timelord? Sträubt sich nicht alles in deinem Inneren, wenn du mich siehst? War es nicht genau der Grund, warum du in den letzten neun Jahren so gut wie gar nicht mehr auf die Erde kamst? Ich bin hier, obwohl es eigentlich keine Rose Tyler, zumindest in Menschenform, geben dürfte und genau das spürst du alles, wenn du mich betrachtest. Du weißt, dass ich falsch bin."

„Doctor, stimmt das? Ich meine, sie weiß eine ganze Menge über dich und doch sagte sie gerade, dass du sie nicht kennst. Kann es nicht sein, dass es vielleicht doch etwas gibt, dass du nicht weißt?", dankbar lächelte ich die Schwarzhaarige an, welche sich neben mich stellte und meine Hand in die ihre nahm, „außerdem sagte sie vorhin etwas über die Wände der Dimensionen. Stimmt doch, Rose?"

Ich nickte ihr bestimmt zu und drückte ihre Hand ein wenig. Lily war etwas Besonderes. Das hatte ich sofort gespürt, als ich sie zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte, und das hatte auch dieser Doctor gespürt, als er sie mitnahm. Wenn ich das Mädchen so betrachtete, dann sah ich mich, wie ich war, bevor mich die Verzweiflung und die Einsamkeit zerfraßen. Ich wollte wieder so werden und das konnte ich erst, wenn ich diese verdammte Aufgabe hinter mich gebracht hatte. Die TARDIS und die beiden brauchten den bösen Wolf, das war klar. Ich konnte nur vermuten, dass es etwas mit den Daleks und der Gamestation zu tun hatte.

„Was ist mit den Wänden?", riss mich die alarmierte Stimme des Timelords aus meiner Gedankenwelt.

Ich ließ die Hand meiner neuen Freundin los und ging auf den Doctor zu. Eine Armlänge entfernt blieb ich vor ihm stehen und redete mir immer wieder zu, dass dies nicht mein Doctor war. Es kostete mich alle Selbstbeherrschung, die ich aufbringen konnte, um ihm nicht um den Hals zu fallen und ihm meine Gefühle zu zeigen.

„Mit den Wänden ist wieder alles in Ordnung. Mein Doctor und ich haben sie wiederhergestellt, aber", ich unterbrach mich selbst und fuhr mit der Zunge über meine Lippen, „deswegen bin ich nicht bei euch. Ich bin hier, weil mich die TARDIS rief und um euch zu helfen."

Argwöhnisch sah er mir in die Augen und ich hielt seinem Blick tapfer stand. Mir wurde wieder bewusst, warum man ihn den heranziehenden Sturm nannte. Er konnte einem mit nur einem Blick zu Stein erstarren lassen und damit einem die schlimmsten Albträume bescheren. Plötzlich wendete er sich von mir ab und sah Lily fast schon flehend an. Seine Augen veränderten sich sofort, als sie auf dem Mädchen landeten. Sie wurden weicher, liebevoller, glücklicher. Sie hatte ihn vor der Einsamkeit gerettet, so wie ich meinen Doctor.

„Rose, was geschah, nachdem ihr die Wände wieder repariert hattet?", die Schwarzhaarige kam langsam auf mich zu und berührte mich am Arm. Es war eine Geste, die ich selbst hundert Mal durchgeführt hatte und sie auch verstand. Sie wollte mich trösten, obwohl sie mich nicht kannte oder wusste, warum ich mich so quälte.

„Ich möchte nicht darüber sprechen, aber wenn ihr wollt, kann ich es dem Doctor zeigen. Dann weiß er wenigstens, dass ich die Wahrheit sage und er kann es dir später erzählen."

Verwirrt sah die junge Frau zuerst mich und dann den Mann an.

„Er ist telepathisch veranlagt, Lily. Das würde alles um einiges verkürzen und wir könnten dann endlich loslegen. Und dir würde ich empfehlen, ein bisschen mehr mit ihr zu reden. Sie ist schon seit drei Jahren deine Partnerin und weiß nicht, was du kannst. Glaubt mir, wenn ich sage, dass es besser wäre, heute damit anzufangen, denn wer weiß, was morgen kommen kann."

Gerade als ich sah, wie das Mädchen ihren Mund zu einer neuen Fragen öffnen wollte, hob der Doctor seine Hände und legte mir behutsam seine Finger an Schläfe und Wangen.

„Später Lily, zuerst die Arbeit. Du weißt doch, Planeten und Zivilisationen retten. Dann können wir etwas entspannen. Rose, wenn du nicht willst, das ich etwas sehe, dann stell dir eine Tür vor, ich werde sie nicht öffnen."

Wir beide schlossen unsere Augen und ich ging den Tag noch mal durch, an dem ich starb. Ich sah wie die vier Daleks aus dem Leerenschiff kamen, wie die Cybermen allen ein 'Upgrade' verpassten. Ich sah, wie Mickey den Gefangenentransporter durch seinen Handabdruck öffnete, wie über hunderte Daleks über London flogen. Ich sah, wie mir der Doctor heimlich das gelbe Gerät um den Hals legte, den Knopf drückte und ich starrköpfig wieder zurücksprang. Zuletzt sah ich unsere Trennung, mein Geheule vor dem weißen Tor. Obwohl er es nicht sehen musste, zeigte ich ihm auch unsere Verabschiedung am Strand. Ich wollte, dass er begriff. Dass nicht unbedingt er oder Lily den Zeitpunkt des Abschiedes beschließen könnte, sondern auch eine höhere Macht. Er musste begreifen, dass er den Augenblick nicht immer vorhersehen und auch nicht immer verhindern konnte. Denn mein Doctor musste es gewusst haben. Als wir Chloe Webber gerettet hatten, sagte er, dass ein Sturm aufzog.

Wütend über diese Erkenntnis öffnete ich die Augen und wich einen Schritt zurück.

„Dieser, dieser, dieser Bastard! Oh, wenn ich ihn in die Finger bekomme, dann kann er was erleben. Er WUSSTE es", bitter begann ich zu lachen und nervös auf und ab zu gehen, „Warum hat er nichts gesagt? Warum?"

Hilflos sah ich mich um. Der Doctor besah mich mit einem schmerzvollen und zugleich mitleidigen Blick, während Lily immer verwirrter zu werden schien. Es war zu verlockend diesem Timelord eine zu schmieren, obwohl er gar nichts getan hatte. Es war gut, dass er noch nicht regeneriert war, denn sonst würde ich für nichts garantieren. Und hier war ich wieder, im Stillstand. Völlig neben der Spur und verbittert. Also, sprang ich mit einigen entspannenden Atemzügen über in meinen kontrollierten, bedachten Zustand.

„Lily, ich glaube, wir haben ab heute eine neue Begleitung. Wenn die TARDIS fertig ist, können wir los."

„Und was ist mit der eigenartigen Energie aus dem Tyler-Anwesen?"

„Ich weiß jetzt, dass Rose daran Schuld war. Sie ist die eigenartige Energiequelle, aber warum?", mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen begutachtete er mich von oben bis unten, während ich ihn nur wissend angrinste. Er musste nicht alles auf einmal erfahren.

„Wann wird die TARDIS startklar sein? Ich müsste noch etwas aus Torchwood holen. Wollt ihr mich begleiten?"

An dem Grinsen, das mir der Doctor zuwarf, erkannte ich, dass er mehr als nur ein bisschen willig war.

„Warum kommt mir Torchwood so bekannt vor?", gab Lily fragend von sich und sah zum Doctor empor.

„Queen Victoria und der Werwolf", gaben der Timelord und ich zugleich von uns.

* * *

„Wow! Das ist Torchwood? Hat sich ziemlich vergrößert seit damals", die Schwarzhaarige kam aus dem Staunen gar nicht mehr raus, was mich zum Lachen und den Doctor zum Schmunzeln brachte, „Warum salutiert jeder vor dir?"

„Tja, warum wohl? Ich bin die fünft höchste im Rang. Über mir liegt nur noch mehr Büroarbeit, weswegen ich auch abgelehnt hatte, einen dieser Posten zu übernehmen. Glaubt mir, mir ist jetzt schon die Schreibarbeit zu viel. Ich hab's lieber, hinausgehen zu können und mit den Aliens zu reden oder sie zu bekämpfen."

„Du kannst reden mit ihnen? Ich meine, du kannst sie verstehen?", man konnte förmlich die Gedanken in seinem Kopf umher flitzen hören, „Wie?"

„Da gibt es mehrere Theorien. Ich war zwei Jahre eine Zeitreisende mit der TARDIS, die in meinem Kopf herum gewühlt hatte. Könnte aber auch an der Mutation meiner DNS auf Grund von Hintergrundstrahlung liegen oder einfach aus dem Grund, weil ich mal in den Zeitmalstrom geblickt hatte. Egal was es ist, ich kann über fünf Milliarden Sprachen flüssig sprechen und schreiben."

Wie versteinert blieb der Timelord stehen und starrte mich ungläubig an.

„Zum ersten Mal ist er sprachlos", kicherte Lily und drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Na, kommt. Wir sollten uns beeilen. Wir gehen zuerst in den EDV-Bereich. Schließlich muss ich Mickey Bescheid sagen und dann holen wir uns noch ein paar technische Spielzeuge", vor einer Tür blieb ich stehen und hielt meinen Ausweis davor. Mit einem Piepen ging diese auf und eröffnete uns einen Blick in den Computerraum, wo auch schon mein Ex sich zu uns umdrehte.

„Was hat der denn hier zu suchen?", sofort sprang Mickey von seinem Stuhl auf und zeigte auf den Doctor, welcher nur 'Typisch Primaten' murmelte.

„Beruhige dich. Wir sind hier, um uns einige Dinge auszuborgen. Abgesehen davon, hatte ich doch des Öfteren angedeutet, dass er kommen würde. Warum bist du so überrascht?"

Verwundert blickte er mich an, stürmte auf mich zu und packte mich unsanft bei den Oberarmen.

„Willst du das deiner Mutter und mir etwa schon wieder antun? Nur diesmal mit dem anderen? Bist du noch ganz dicht?"

Innerhalb von zwei Sekunden wand sich Mickey mit dem Bauch auf dem Boden und mit meinem Knie in seiner Wirbelsäule, während ich seinen Arm ein wenig zu stark verdrehte.

„Hör mir gut zu, ja? Ich hab einfach keinen Nerv für so was und ich wiederhole mich sehr ungern. Ich bin gestern 30 geworden. Ich habe fünf Weltkriege vereitelt, habe 43 neue Verbündete geschaffen und insgesamt mehr Blut an meinen Händen, als irgendjemand sonst in dieser verdammter Organisation. Ich habe ein Recht darauf zu entscheiden, mit wem ich wohin gehe. Das kannst du oder meine Mutter mir nicht nehmen. Ich liebe dich, aber du solltest mich nicht unterschätzen, Mickey. Lily und der Doctor brauchen meine Hilfe und die gebe ich ihnen gerne, wenn ich so wieder zu ihm komme. Du und meine Mutter gehört hierher, weil ihr jemanden ersetzen könnt. Ich aber würde bloß einen dummen Köter ersetzen. Diese Dimension braucht mich nur für eine Sache und die werde ich heute oder morgen erledigen", ich war müde von diesen unnötigen Beleidigungen und Diskussionen, „ich dachte, dass wenigstens du mich verstehen würdest, aber zum Teufel mit euch allen. Ich hab dir mehrere Male erzählt, dass ich sofort alles aufgeben würde, wenn ich die Möglichkeit habe, von hier zu verschwinden. In ein paar Tagen bin ich für immer weg, also verhalte dich anständig, gib mir eine Umarmung und wünsch mir alles Glück auf Erden."

Angewidert stand ich auf und blickte auf seine Form hinunter. Heute war einfach nicht mein Tag. Zuerst meine Mutter, dann der Doctor und jetzt auch noch Mickey.

„Und noch eins, ich bin nicht verrückt. Warum kapiert das keiner?"

Lilys Lachen ließ mich verwirrt zu ihr hinüber blicken, wo ich auch den Doctor mit seinem Grinsen lässig am Türrahmen lehnen sah.

„Was?"

„Ach, nichts", winkte die Jüngere ab und sah auf den nun sitzenden Mickey hinunter, „Unterschätze niemals eine Frau, die weiß, was sie will."

„Mickey, bevor ich gehe, muss ich dir noch einiges erklären. Bei dem Talent, das der Doctor beim Lenken der TARDIS hat, kann für euch auch ein Jahr vergangen sein, bis wir uns eventuell wiedersehen", gekonnt ignorierte ich den empörten Aufschrei des Timelords, „ich habe einige Dateien erstellt. Zum Beispiel hab ich euch ein neues Übersetzungsprogramm geschrieben, aber nur mit den Sprachen unserer Verbündeten. Ich dürftet rein technisch gesehen nicht mal die besitzen, aber ich mache eine Ausnahme. Ein paar Pläne, Schichtbeschreibungen und noch mehr sind ebenfalls auf meiner Festplatte gespeichert. Das Passwort lautet Jack Harkness, hast du verstanden?"

Beleidigt stand Mickey auf, beäugte kurz misstrauisch den Doctor und Lily und umarmte mich. Ich konnte seine Verzweiflung spüren und fühlte selbst einen Stich in meinem Herzen. Zum dritten Mal nun nahm ich von ihm Abschied.

„Ich werde dich vermissen. Pass auf dich auf."

„Bestell Martha meine Grüße, sie soll auf dich gut Acht geben. Vielleicht sehen wir uns noch. Also, Kopf hoch."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verschwenden durchquerte ich den Raum und öffnete eine andere Tür. Ungeduldig winkte ich meine neuen Kameraden zu mir und schickte sie den nächsten Gang weiter. Wir wanderten durch vier weitere Gänge und Räume, bis wir schließlich vor einer gut bewachten, doppelt gesicherten Stahltür ankamen.

Die beiden Wachen nahmen sofort Stellung an und begrüßten mich mit meinem offiziellen Titel. Ein bisschen würde ich diese Autorität schon vermissen, das musste ich zugeben, aber ich freute mich darauf endlich wieder nach Hause gehen zu dürfen.

„Wegtreten, Jungs."

Unsicher blickten Jake und Elias hinter mich, weswegen ich mich ebenfalls umdrehte und Lily und den Doctor musterte.

„Aber das sind zwei unbefugte Personen."

Genervt seufzte ich. Das war definitiv nicht mein Tag.

„Wegtreten, hab ich gesagt", fuhr ich sie ein wenig schroffer an, „und wehe irgendjemand schießt auf die beiden. Hab ich mich klar ausgedrückt, Elias?"

„Jawohl, Sir!", riefen beide im Chor und zogen von dannen.

„Ich mag sie, aber sie sind mir ein wenig zu schnell mit dem Schießen", kopfschüttelnd gab ich den Code ein und ließ meine Iris und Handfläche scannen.

„Das ist ja besser gesichert als die Queen", murmelte Lily und trat an meine Seite.

„Das ist ganz einfach. Jemand, der hier Zugang hätte, obwohl er keinen Zugang haben dürfte, könnte die ganze Geschichte umschreiben und den normalen Verlauf der Menschheit über den Haufen schmeißen. Hier drinnen befindet sich Technologie, die nicht mal in SciFi-Stories verwendet wurde. Es ist Technologie, die wir mit Hilfe unserer Verbündeten entwickelt haben. Doctor, Lily, willkommen in unserer Spielzeugabteilung."

* * *

Als wir zurück zur TARDIS kamen, war es bereits dunkel. Ich war gerade dabei mein eigenes Zimmer zu belegen, als es an der Tür klopfte.

„Herein."

„Rose, kann ich kurz mit dir reden?"

Verwundert drehte ich mich um, ließ mich auf dem Bett nieder und bedeutete dem Doctor reinzukommen.

„Was gibt's?"

Mit ernster Miene trat er näher heran und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Du siehst nicht aus wie dreißig."

„Da bist du nicht der erste, der darauf kommt", grinste ich ihn an, „aber bei dir klingt es fast wie eine Beleidigung."

„Es tut mir leid, aber hat der andere Doctor vielleicht irgendwelche Tests durchgeführt, nachdem du den Zeitmalstrom in dir hattest?"

„Ähm, nein, warum?"

Sein Stirnrunzeln ließ mich misstrauisch werden.

„Warum nicht?"

„Weil wir damals andere Probleme hatten."

„Würdest du mir erlauben, dich zu untersuchen?"

„Glaubst du, etwas zu finden?"

Ohne auf meine Frage einzugehen, zückte er seinen Überschallschrauber und schaltete ihn ein. Er scannte meinen Körper, nahm mir noch ein wenig Blut ab und wünschte mir daraufhin eine gute Nacht, während ich immer noch verdutzt auf meinem Bett saß und nachdachte. Was könnte er finden?

_Er will nur sicher sein, da du der erste Mensch warst, der jemals in mich blickte. Du weißt doch, wie neugierig er ist._

Lächelnd bedankte ich mich bei dem alten Mädchen und schlüpfte in ein übergroßes T-Shirt und alte Shorts. Bevor ich daran denken konnte meine Augen zu schließen, klopfte es erneut an meiner Tür.

„Herein", seufzend setzte ich mich auf und sah Lily an, „Setz dich her."

Freudestrahlend setzte sie sich neben mich und bedachte mich mit einem intensiven Blick.

„Der Doctor hat mir erzählt, wie du in unsere Dimension kamst. Es tut mir leid."

„Muss es nicht. Es war nicht deine Schuld, aber tu mir einen Gefallen. Egal was passiert, lass ihn nicht allein."

„Hatte ich auch nicht vor. Du musst wissen, ich liebe ihn. Zum ersten Mal spreche ich diese Worte laut aus und auch noch vor jemanden, der sie hören kann. Auch wenn er oft zynisch oder missmutig ist, ich liebe ihn einfach. Obwohl mein Dad meint, dass er zu alt für mich ist", lachte sie und ich stimmte mit ein.

„So etwas Ähnliches sagte meine Mum auch mal, aber ich weiß, wie du dich fühlst. Nur hab ich es meinem Doctor zu spät gesagt. Mach nicht den gleichen Fehler. Es sind neun Jahre vergangen. Wer weiß, ob er mich noch wiedererkennt oder ob er nicht schon jemand anderes gefunden hat."

Traurig sah mich Lily an und nahm mich in die Arme. Wenn mich jemand verstand, dann musste sie es sein. Nicht Mickey, nicht Mum, nicht Pete. Nein, mich verstand ein 22-jähriges Mädchen besser als alle anderen.

„Aber egal, was passieren könnte oder passieren wird, wir versuchen immer wieder zu ihm zurückzukehren."

Ja, da hatte sie recht.

„Du, Lily, sagt dir zufällig Böser Wolf etwas?", gespannt betrachtete ich ihre Gesichtszüge und versuchte ruhig zu bleiben.

„Wenn du mich so fragst, ja, das tut es. Es verfolgt mich und den Doctor, seitdem ich ihm begegnet bin. Es stand auf Mauern und Zäunen. Egal wann und wo wir auftauchten, es war immer da. Als wir Charles Dickens besucht hatte, war da ein Mädchen mit dem zweiten Gesicht. Sie sagte mir, dass der große böse Wolf kommen und uns helfen wird. Warum? Was weißt du darüber?", diesmal war es sie, die mich aufmerksam musterte.

„Weil ich der böse Wolf bin. Deswegen bin ich in dieser Dimension, weil es nur eine Rose Tyler tun kann. Weil mein Kopf dafür extra eine Abteilung besitzt. Zumindest sagte mir das die TARDIS und die Wölfin", ihr Gesichtsausdruck alarmierte mich ein wenig, denn sie sah mich genauso an wie meine Mum, „es ist eine lange Geschichte. Ich sah in den Zeitmalstrom, wurde zum bösen Wolf, wurde ebenso ein Teil der TARDIS und deswegen konnte sie mich rufen."

„Hast du das auch dem Doctor erzählt?"

„Nein, ich kam noch nicht dazu, aber erzähl es ihm ruhig. Dann erspare ich es mir ein zweites Mal herunter zu radeln. Und es würde ihm gleich einige Fragen beantworten."

Lily nickte kurz, wünschte mir ebenfalls eine gute Nacht und verließ mein Zimmer.

„Ah, endlich Ruhe. Liebe TARDIS, ich wäre dir sehr verbunden, wenn du mir einige Stunden vergönnst, bevor wir uns in den Spaß werfen. Ich brauch nur drei bis vier Stunden Schlaf, das ist alles."


	5. Kapitel 4

_Disclaimer:_ Es schmerzt jedes Mal wieder, aber der Doctor und Rose gehören mir nicht.

„..." Gesagtes

_alles in kursiv: _Geräusche, Gedanken

Rose' POV

**Kapitel 4**

Oh, wie sehr ich es doch hasste, recht zu haben. Wir waren gerade erst aufgestanden und schon geschah es. Ein Transmat-Strahl hat uns alle in die ehemalige Raumstation 5 transportiert. Und das schlimmste daran war, dass ich erst eine Tasse Kaffee intus hatte.

Als ich langsam wieder zu mir kam, bemerkte ich erleichtert, dass ich diesmal nicht bei 'Der Schwächste Fliegt' dabei war und geistig gegenwärtig genug war, meine Tasche gerade noch rechtzeitig an mich geklammert zu haben. Ein junger Mann, namens Paul, half mir auf die Beine und erklärte mir, dass wir uns auf der Gamestation der Erde befanden. Kurzum, ich kannte das alles schon.

„Bei welchem Spiel dürfen wir mitmachen?"

„Fünf gegen fünf. Es geht gleich los."

„Fantastisch", grinste ich Paul an und ging enthusiastisch in Richtung Ausgang.

„Was machst du da? Wir müssen in zwei Minuten auf unseren Plätzen sein oder es ist aus mit uns", zischte mir der Mann zu und wollte mich an den Armen festhalten.

„Auch wenn ich keinen Überschallschrauber besitze, so besitze ich doch einige kleine technische Geräte."

Adrenalin pulsierte durch meine Adern und sensibilisierte meine Sinne. Ich begann besser zu sehen und zu hören, zu riechen und zu fühlen. Und das Wichtigste war, dass ich jetzt auch besser schmecken konnte. Schnell leckte ich über die Tür und wurde dabei von Paul kommentiert.

„Ich muss wissen, welche Metalle verwendet wurden. Ich würde sagen, dass es sich um eine Legierung aus drei Komponenten handelt. Mangan, Eisen und eine Spur Kupfer", wieder grinste ich meinen Kameraden an und fischte in meiner Tasche nach zwei Dingen, „Das ist ein Deflector. Einfach Handhabung, einmal draufdrücken und schon ist er aktiviert. Schützt vor allen möglichen Strahlen. Ob jetzt Strahlenkanone oder einfache Gammastrahlung."

Ich zeigte ihm eine silberne Scheibe, betätigte den Knopf und ließ ihn in meiner Umhängetasche wieder verschwinden, da mein Rock leider keine eigenen Taschen besaß.

„Und das, mein Lieber, ist unsere Fahrkarte aus der Hölle. Das ist ein universeller TÖD. Hab den richtigen Namen vergessen, also hab ich ihn umgetauft auf Tür Öffne Dich. Wichtig ist nicht der Name, sondern dass ich weiß, wie ich damit umzugehen habe."

„Du scheinst das alles ja richtig zu genießen."

„Oh, wie recht du hast", konzentriert nahm ich einen metallenen Würfel in die Hand und zog kurz an jeder Ecke, „Das sind die Sensoren, die ein elektromagnetisches Feld aufbauen und einen Impuls aussenden. Siehst du, man kann daran ziehen. Eigentlich besteht das Gerät aus fünf Teilen. Vier Sensoren und dem Display mit der Eingabefläche."

In der Mitte der Tür postierte ich die Schaltfläche meines TÖD und die vier Sensoren befestigte ich an jeder Ecke der Tür. Schnell gab ich noch die ungefähre Zusammensetzung der Elemente ein, drückte einige weitere Knöpfe, griff nach Pauls Hand und wich ein paar Schritte zurück. Mit einem leisen Quietschen öffnete sich die Türe von allein. Wie ein Idiot begann ich wieder zu grinsen und sammelte meinen TÖD wieder ein.

„Komm Paul, schnell raus hier", ohne zu zögern folgte er mir und zusammen machten wir uns auf den Weg, „wir müssen den Doctor und Lily finden."

„Das könnte Stunden dauern. Hier in diesem Stock laufen nur alle 50 Übertragungen von 'Fünf gegen Fünf'. Es gibt 500 Stockwerke, obwohl wir die oberste ausschließen können, denn dort befindet sich nur die Zentrale."

„Dann ist ja gut, dass ich auf High Tech stehe und Lily und dem Doctor jeweils einen Sender untergejubelt habe", kurzerhand holte ich einen handtellergroßen Touchscreen hervor, „der Doctor kann auf sich selbst aufpassen. Wir müssen zu Lily. Sie befindet sich im 375ten Stock."

Vor einer Tür blieb ich stehen und kontrollierte noch einmal meine Angaben. Dort drinnen befand sich meine Freundin, also leckte ich auch diese Tür ab und wiederholte den Vorgang mit dem TÖD, während Paul immer noch angewidert drein blickte.

„Du weißt nicht, wie viele Leute diese Tür schon angefasst haben."

„In Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass wir so gut wie tot sind, gehe ich dieses Risiko liebend gerne ein. Voilà, Sesam öffne dich."

„Du hast ein sehr interessantes Spielzeug. Würde es auf die Technologie der Treor einschätzen", überrascht und grinsend drehte ich mich zum Doctor um, „Wie hast du Lily gefunden?"

„Ich stamme aus dem 21ten Jahrhundert, wo wir noch Peilsender benutzen."

Schnell griff ich nach der Hand des Doctors und betrat den riesigen Raum. Sofort wurde mir übel. Dort stand Lily. Total verängstigt und mit Tränen in den Augen. Sie war bei 'Der Schwächste Fliegt' gelandet. Da kamen Erinnerungen auf.

„Lily!", rief der Doctor und lief auf seine Begleiterin zu, während die Schwarzhaarige ebenfalls zu laufen anfing.

„Vorsicht, sie ist bewaffnet. Dieser Roboter hat sie alle getötet."

Ich konnte nichts tun, nur dastehen und alles beobachten. Ich sah Lily, wie sie auf uns zu rannte, wie sie von dem Strahl erwischt wurde und kurz aufschrie, während der Doctor ungläubig vor dem Häufchen Asche kniete und sie betrauerte.

„Doctor, komm. Wir haben noch was zu erledigen. Steh auf und reiß dich zusammen."

Zornig richtete er seinen Blick auf mich und stand ungehalten auf.

„Wie kannst du nur so kaltherzig sein? Sie haben sie getötet. Sie haben meine Lily getötet. Ich konnte ihr nichts sagen. Wir hatten die Möglichkeit, aber wir haben sie nicht genutzt. Dafür wird jemand büßen."

Der heranziehende Sturm war erwacht und rauschte unaufhaltsam an mir vorbei. Ich musste laufen, um mit ihm Schritt zu halten.

„Doctor, ich weiß, wie du dich fühlst, aber sie ist nicht tot."

Wir befanden uns mittlerweile im Aufzug in Richtung 500stes Stockwerk, als er mir endlich zuhörte.

„Das war ein Transmat-Strahl. So wie der, der uns hierher gebracht hat. Wir müssen nur dem Signal folgen und dann haben wir sie wieder."

„Woher-?"

„Hier", ich hielt ihm meinen Empfänger vor die Nase, „das Gerät zeigt uns nicht nur ihren Standort, sondern auch ihre Lebenszeichen an."

„Du scheinst gut darauf vorbereitet zu sein. Ein wenig zu gut."

„Ich bin nicht euer Feind. Für jemanden, der anscheinend alles sieht, bist du momentan ziemlich blind. Ich bin hier um euch zu helfen."

Er wollte gerade zu einer passenden Antwort ansetzen, als sich die Türen öffneten und uns den Blick auf die Zentrale freigaben. Dort waren einige Computer und in der Mitte des Raumes stand eine Frau in blauem Licht getaucht und an etlichen Kabeln gehängt. Sie stammelte verschiedene Zahlen vor sich hin.

„Wo ist Lily?", wütend schritt der Doctor auf die verängstigten Arbeiter zu und hielt sie mit einem stahlharten Blick gefangen, „Gebt sie mir zurück!"

„Wir wissen nicht, wovon Sie sprechen. Wie sind Sie eigentlich hier rein gekommen?"

„Was seid ihr doch für dumme Primaten? Sitzt hier und seht zu, wie alle Menschen von hieraus wer weiß wohin verschickt werden. Und wer ist das?"

„Das ist unsere Kontrolleurin. Sie ist unsere Zentrale, unser Zentralrechner. Sie verbindet die Sender miteinander und kontrolliert alle Sendungen."

„Sonneneruption in wenigen Sekunden."

„Das ist doch unmenschlich", flüsterte ich und stellte mich vor die junge Frau.

„Keine Sorge, sie kennt nichts anderes. Seit sie vier ist, ist sie hier."

Wütend drehte ich mich um und ging auf den Mann zu.

„Macht sie los! Das hat sie nicht verdient. Wie kommt ihr auf so einen Schwachsinn? Menschen einfach zu teleportieren und sie in irgendwelche beschissene Spiele zu werfen. Und das nur für Unterhaltungszwecke? Es ist nicht normal, dass ihr so emotionslos seid und einfach ein vierjähriges Mädchen nehmt, sie an Kabel schließt und euch dann auch noch daran aufgeilt."

„Sonneneruption in drei, zwei, eins, jetzt. Doctor, komm näher. Wir haben nicht viel Zeit."

Verwundert blickten wir alle auf und gingen auf die Frau zu.

„Doctor, ich habe Sie gesehen, wie Sie kommen und uns alle retten. Ich habe den bösen Wolf gesehen, wie sie kommen und uns helfen wird. Meine Meister wollen nicht, dass ich mit euch rede. Sie haben Angst vor Ihnen."

„Wer sind deine Meister?", wollte der Timelord wissen.

„Ihr Name ist verboten, doch sie weiß es", mit einem Kopfnicken deutete sie in meine Richtung, „Nein, Meister, ich lehne mich gegen euch auf. Ich bereite euren Untergang vor. Ihr-"

Sie war weg. Sie wurde mit Hilfe des Transmat-Strahls weggebracht.

„Es sind wirklich die Daleks. Oh, ich hasse es wirklich recht zu haben", stöhnte ich und ging im Raum auf und ab, „wir brauchen die TARDIS. Wir müssen Lily holen, Doctor."

„Du hast uns absichtlich in die Falle laufen lassen?"

„Glaub mir, ich bin genauso wenig erfreut, wie du. Ich hab das alles schon hinter mir. Ich hab schon mal gegen sie gekämpft. Nicht einmal, sondern zweimal und jetzt ein drittes Mal, aber diesmal werden sie es bereuen, hier aufgetaucht zu sein."

Ich hasste diese Dinger, nach allem, das ich durchgemacht hatte, gebe ich sicher nicht auf. Von mir aus, sollte der Doctor doch stinksauer auf mich sein. Ich hatte eine Aufgabe und ich stehe so kurz vor meinem Ziel.

„Doctor, wir haben deine Assistentin."

Die mechanische Stimme der Daleks ließ uns erneut aufblicken und versteinern. Auf dem Monitor sahen wir, wie Lily von drei Daleks umringt wurde. Nur ich wusste, wie viele wirklich da waren.

„Lily", sagten der Timelord und ich gleichzeitig.

„Drück auf die silberne Scheibe, Lily."

Ich sah wie sie nickte und schnell den Deflector aktivierte, während mich der Doctor misstrauisch musterte.

„Was wollt ihr von mir?"

„Ergebe dich", war deren Antwort.

„Nein."

„Wir werden sie vernichten."

„Nein!"

„Wenn du dich nicht ergibst, töten wir alle."

„NEIN, habe ich gesagt. Lily, wir kommen und retten dich."

Die Verbindung wurde abgetrennt.

„Rose, wir gehen. Dort hinter der Tür befindet sich die TARDIS. Ich hoffe, du hast noch so ein paar Tricks auf Lager."

Sanft landeten wir mitten im Mutterschiff und umhüllten Lily, während wir materialisierten. Da Lily wieder sicher an Board war, fielen sich der Doctor und sie sich erleichtert um den Hals. Ich musste lächeln, denn für mich war es eine vage Erinnerung an bessere Zeiten. Überrumpelt fühlte ich zwei Arme um meinen eigenen Hals und Freude überwältigte mein Gehirn. Gott, war ich froh, dass es ihr gut ging.

„Noch ist es nicht überstanden. Gehen wir hinaus und stellen uns höflich vor", grinste der Timelord und schritt mit falscher Freude hinaus.

„Ihr habt meine Freundin bedroht", donnerte er los und ging auf einen Dalek zu.

„Keine Sorge, ich hab ihm einen Deflector in die Tasche geschoben. Ihm passiert nichts", wisperte ich der Jüngeren zu, um sie zu beruhigen.

„Wisst ihr, wie ich in den alten Daleklegenden genannt werde? Der Herziehende Sturm. Tief in eurer nicht mehr fühlenden Existent spürt ihr doch noch die Angst vor mir. Tief in euch spürt ihr noch den Ewigen Krieg toben."

„Doctor, ich unterbreche dich nur ungern, aber es gibt ein größeres Problem, als du im Moment vielleicht siehst."

Verblüfft und ein wenig empört drehte er sich zu mir um und sah mich interessiert an.

„Diese Daleks waren mal Menschen. Sie wurden quasi neu gezüchtet."

Angewidert und mitleidig besah er die metallenen Hüllen und fragte, wer daran die Schuld trüge.

„Das war ich. Der Imperator, der Gott der Daleks."

„Preiset ihn, preiset ihn."

Zu dritt näherten wir uns dem übergroßen Dalek und ich spürte wie der Wolf immer aufgeregter wurde. Er wollte raus kommen und spielen. Das konnte er gerne tun. Ich baute schnell eine telepathische Verbindung mit der TARDIS auf und fragte sie um ihre Erlaubnis.

_Ich warte schon viel zu lange auf diesen Augenblick. Ich helfe dir gerne._

Während der Doctor sich mit dem Imperator unterhielt, spürte ich wie meine Macht sich um ein Vielfaches verstärkte. Ich spürte den Zeitmalstrom ein weiteres Mal durch mich hindurch rauschen. Ich sah alles, ich sah jedes Atom und jedes Molekül. Ein goldener Strahl umhüllte und liebkoste mich. Das war der Geist der TARDIS. Pure Zeit. Wir wurden eins.

„Doctor, Lily, hier werdet ihr bald was zu sehen bekommen. Ich beende es heute mal ein wenig früher. It's Showtime", hörte ich meine Stimme, die nicht mehr allzu sehr nach mir klang.

Ich spürte ihre erschrockenen Blicke auf mir ruhen, aber ich sah nur den Imperator und seine Armee.

„Wer bist du?"

Oh, wie sehr ich doch auf diese Frage gewartet hatte.

„Ich bin der böse Wolf. Ich habe mich selbst erschaffen", diesmal schmerzte es nicht, anscheinend war mein Gehirn diesmal besser vorbereitet als das letzte Mal, „Ich habe die Buchstaben genommen und durch Raum und Zeit geschickt. Sie führten den Doctor und seine Begleiterin zu mir."

Langsam hob ich die Hand und demonstrierte das eben Gesagte. Denn über dem Imperator stand in großen Lettern der Name Böser Wolf und ich schickte sie durch die Geschichte.

„Ich befreie das Universum vom falschen Gott."

„Blasphemie! Blasphemie!"

Einer der Daleks begann auf mich zu schießen, was mich zum Lachen brachte. Mit einer offenen Hand fing ich den Strahl auf und schickte ihn zurück.

„Mir kann niemand etwas anhaben, denn ich bin unsterblich. Ich bin der Gott der Daleks."

Ein weiteres Mal hob ich meine Hand und ließ einen Dalek sich auflösen.

„Alles muss sterben. Alles muss zu Staub werden."

„Rose, das ist Wahnsinn. Du musst damit sofort aufhören. Es wird dich innerlich verbrennen."

„Ach, mein geliebter Doctor. Wann siehst du es endlich ein? Ich würde alles opfern, nur um dich in Sicherheit zu wissen. Auch mein eigenes Leben. Egal in welchem Universum wir uns begegnen. Ich habe dir versprochen, immer an deiner Seite zu sein und das tue ich. Und ich bin nicht die Einzige. Sieh dir Lily an. Sie ist, wie ich einst war."

Wieder hob ich einen Arm und löschte tausende Daleks durch nur einen Gedanken aus. Mein Blick glitt wieder zum falschen Gott.

„Du bist winzig. Du bist nichts. Ich bin diejenige, die den Ewigen Krieg ein weiteres Mal beendet. Ich werde deinen grausamen Experimenten ein Ende setzen. Siehst du nicht, wie sie leiden? Sie hassen sich für ihre menschliche Natur und können nicht entfliehen. Ich gebe ihnen Frieden."

Diesmal streckte ich beide Arme aus und ließ auch die Schiffe ins Nichts verschwinden. Ich konzentrierte mich auf das gesamte Universum, um jeden einzelnen Dalek zu finden und zu vernichten. Ich hasste und bemitleidete sie zugleich. Den Gott hob ich mir für mein Finale auf.

„Doctor, Lily, geht zur TARDIS. Dort seid ihr sicher", sie sahen mich mit gemischten Gefühlen an, taten aber trotzdem worum ich sie gebeten hatte, „Deine Zeit ist gekommen. Hiermit beende ich den Ewigen Krieg und lösche deine gesamte Rasse aus."

Er lachte mich aus.

„Wie wird der böse Wolf damit leben können? Mit dem Wissen eine komplette Zivilisation ausgerottet zu haben?"

„Oh, du weißt gar nicht, wie rachsüchtig so ein Wolf sein kann. Ihr seid für euren eigenen Untergang selbst verantwortlich, denn ich sehe alles. Alles, das ist, das sein könnte und das sein wird. Wenn ich es nicht tue, dann wäre das das Ende des Universums. Deswegen bin ich hier. Deswegen wurde ich geschickt. Deswegen werde ich auch mit meinen Schuldgefühlen leben können."

Mit einem weiteren Gedanken tötete ich den letzten seiner Rasse und ich war erleichtert. Ich hatte das ganze Universum von dieser Plage befreit.

Unsicher drehte ich mich um und begegnete dem Blick des Doctors. Er sah immer noch erschrocken aus. Ich hielt Lily meine Hand hin, welche sie auch annahm.

„Lily, ich mach dir ein Geschenk", sanft küsste ich die Jüngere auf die Stirn, „Hörst du sie?"

Lächelnd nickte sie.

„Was tust du da? Du musst den Zeitmalstrom aus dir herausbringen oder er bringt dich um. Spürst du nicht, wie du langsam den Verstand verlierst, bei dem was du siehst?"

„Noch bin ich nicht fertig. Doctor, auch dir mache ich ein Geschenk. Ich kann nicht nur Leben bringen oder zerstören. Ich kann es auch verlängern."

„Das darfst du nicht."

„Doch ich darf und ich kann. Der Mond und die Sonne. Tag und Nacht. Ich kann alles verändern und heute ausnahmsweise dürfen wir die Regeln brechen. Oder sag mir, Timelord, siehst du irgendwelche Paradoxe in der möglichen Zukunft. Ich gab Lily eine Möglichkeit mit der TARDIS zu sprechen und sie zu verstehen. Es war der Wunsch der TARDIS und auch von Lily. Ich spüre auch deinen Wunsch. Du liebst dieses Mädchen und sie liebt dich."

„Ja, aber-"

„Aber was? Hast du Angst vor der Zukunft? Wenn ich ihr die Chance gebe, ein Weilchen länger zu leben als ein normaler Mensch, verändere ich damit die Zukunft nicht. Denn hier geht es dir nicht um das Wohlergehen des Universums, sondern um dein eigenes. Willst du wieder davonlaufen, so wie du es immer tust? Sie hat dich verändert, ohne dass du regeneriert bist. Ich weiß, was du durchgemacht hast. Lange Jahre, ohne ein zu Hause, ohne dein Volk. Immer allein. Immer ein Außenseiter. Doch dann kamst du auf die Erde. Du hattest viele Kameraden, aber nie einen Partner wie Lily. Du hast Angst, sie verlieren zu können. Sie könnte von allein gehen oder du musst sie wieder auf die Erde bringen. Aber ich könnte dir Erlösung bringen."

„Ähm, darf ich mich kurz einmischen?", Lilys Stimme drang an mein Ohr und fand dadurch meine Aufmerksamkeit, „immerhin geht es doch hier um mein Leben und um meinen Körper, oder? Also sollte nicht der Doctor für mich sprechen, sondern ich. Und ich will bei ihm sein. Für immer. Nicht nur mein für immer, sondern auch seines. Wenn es das Gefüge der Zeit nicht beeinträchtigt, dann würde ich alles auf mich nehmen, um bei ihm bleiben zu können. Doctor, ich liebe dich und ich WILL bei dir bleiben. Nicht weil es mir um die Sterne oder um fremde Planeten geht, sondern weil es mir um dich geht. Rose, bitte, lass mich ein wenig länger bei ihm sein, als es normalerweise erlaubt wäre."

„Also, Doctor, ob du willst oder nicht. Ab heute bleibt Lily für ein paar Jahre länger an deiner Seite."

„Aber sie könnte es bereuen. Sie wird nie wieder ein normales Leben führen können. Was ist mit ihr, falls ich einmal sterben sollte. Wer wird sich dann um sie kümmern? Wo soll sie dann noch hin?"

„Doctor, sie ist seit drei Jahren bei dir, sie hat in der Zeit einiges gelernt. Wenn ich neun Jahre ohne meinen Doctor auskam, dann kommt sie auch ein paar Jahre ohne dich aus. Außerdem passe ich eure Lebensspannen an. Sei jetzt ja nicht weiter so zynisch und pessimistisch, sondern freu dich. Ich nahm dir eine Sorge, aber denkt dran: sie ist nicht unsterblich. Und jetzt hinein in die TARDIS."

Drinnen stellte ich einige Hebel um, drückte ein paar Knöpfe und blickte hinaus aufs Mutterschiff. Ich spaltete ein letztes Mal alle Atome und gab den Zeitmalstrom wieder frei. Ich war erschöpft, aber glücklich, denn ich hatte meine Aufgabe abgeschlossen. Mein letzter Gedanke, bevor alles schwarz wurde, galt meinem Universum, meinem London, meiner TARDIS und meinem Doctor.


	6. Kapitel 5

So meine Lieben...das ist jetzt das letzte Kapitel von Bad Wolf Reloaded...Hoffe es hat euch gefallen.

Ein dickes, fettes DANKE an **GlowingHaven**

_Disclaimer:_ der Doctor und Rose gehören mir nicht.

„..." Gesagtes

_alles in kursiv: _Geräusche, Gedanken

Rose' POV

**Kapitel 5**

In letzter Zeit erwachte ich immer öfter mit einem Stöhnen auf den Lippen. Unter meinem Rücken spürte ich festen Boden und es roch eigenartig. Auch mit geschlossenen Augen wusste ich sofort, dass ich mich nicht mehr in der TARDIS befand. Hatten mich Lily und der Doctor einfach so von Board geschissen, nachdem ich ohnmächtig geworden war? Ohne mich zu warnen oder mir Lebewohl zu sagen? Ich erinnerte mich an alles. Im Gegensatz zum ersten Mal. Aber was hatte es mir gebracht? Sofort versuchte ich mit der TARDIS in Kontakt zu treten, aber sie war nicht in dieser Zeit. Typisch.

Entschlossen setzte ich mich auf und begutachtete meine Umgebung. Ich war in einer Seitenstraße in – ja, wo war ich eigentlich? Es war Nacht, so viel stand fest. Langsam stand ich auf und klopfte mir Staub von meinen Sachen. Meine Tasche hing immer noch an meiner Seite und ich hatte die Lederjacke an. Das war doch schon mal ein gutes Zeichen.

Langsam lugte ich um die Ecke und sah eine große Fußgängerzone, die ich sogar kannte. Ich war in London. Mein Blick wanderte automatisch gen Himmel. Keine Zeppelins. Sofort spürte ich, wie sich ein Lachen aus meiner Kehle schlängelte. Ich musste wieder in meiner Dimension sein! Hoffentlich.

Ich lief, so schnell ich konnte. Ich tanzte durch die Straße. Ich jubelte und dann wurde mir etwas bewusst. Ich würde meine Mutter nie wiedersehen. Ich würde meine Geschwister nie wiedersehen. Weder Mickey noch Pete. Mir wurde bewusst, wie ich mich meiner Mutter gegenüber verhalten hatte, als wir uns das letzte Mal gesehen hatten. Mir wurde schlecht. Aber ich hatte Mickey. Er wusste, wo ich war. Er würde sie beruhigen. Er würde für sie da sein.

Instinktiv holte ich mein Handy heraus und begann zu wählen. Es überraschte mich nicht, dass ich keine Verbindung aufbauen konnte, schließlich waren sie alle in einer anderen Welt. Auch wenn es mich mehr als nur ein wenig verstörte, es konnte mich nichts aus meiner überwältigenden Stimmung werfen. Okay, ich wusste, dass ich das gestern oder vorgestern auch schon gesagt hatte, aber diesmal war alles richtig. Ich war wieder zurück und musste nur noch meinen Doctor finden. Aber zuerst musste ich noch einiges über diese Dimension erfahren. Wer war Premier Minister, was war in den letzten Jahren alles vorgefallen, usw. Ich brauchte eine Zeitung und einen Kaffee.

Im nächsten Pub setzte ich mich in die hinterste Ecke und gab meine Bestellung auf. Kaum war die Zeitung aufgeschlagen, verschlug es mir den Atem. Ich traute meinen Augen nicht. Es war Juni, das stimmte, aber es war das Jahr 2009! Während ich neun Jahre im Paralleluniversum festsaß, waren hier nur zwei Jahre vergangen? Ungläubig starrte ich das Papier an und versuchte mich auf das Geschriebene zu konzentrieren, aber die verschiedenen Zeiten warfen mich immer wieder aus der Bahn. Ich war der böse Wolf, hatte den Zeitmalstrom in mir, sah die unterschiedlichsten Planeten und Wesen, aber mit Zeitverschiebung konnte ich nicht umgehen.

„Oh, mein Gott", war alles, das ich hervorbrachte, „Ich brauch, was Stärkeres. Kellner!"

* * *

Es war fünf Uhr morgens, als sie den Laden dicht machten und mich raus warfen. Zu meiner Erheiterung musste ich feststellen, dass ich betrunken war. Ein leises Kichern kroch aus meinem Mund, während ich ziellos umherwanderte. Ich hatte keine Wohnung, ich hatte keine Freunde und ich hatte mir meine Rückkehr anders vorgestellt. Im Grunde genommen hatte ich gar nicht so weit vorausgedacht. Ich wollte nur auf Biegen und Brechen wieder zurück. Das hatte ich geschafft, so weit ich das beurteilen konnte. Aber jetzt? Was sollte ich tun?

Meine Füße trugen mich unbewusst schon wieder einmal in einen Park, wo ich mir eine Bank aussuchte und mich darauf niederließ. Die Zahl 2009 geisterte immer noch in meinen Gedanken umher. Ich wusste, dass ich mich damit nur verrückt machte, aber so war ich nun mal.

„Jetzt hast du keinen, der dich beleidigt, also musst du es selbst machen?", kicherte ich vor mich hin, „Tja, jetzt heißt es warten. Die TARDIS wird mich schon finden. Immerhin sind wir verbunden."

Au weh, Selbstgespräche wurden ebenfalls von Verrückten geführt. Wieder lachte ich. Vielleicht hatten die anderen recht gehabt.

„Oi, du weißt doch nicht mal, ob er auf dich gewartet hat. Du weißt nicht, ob er dich noch will. Du weißt gar nichts."

Ich spürte etwas in mir. Es war wütend auf mich? Besorgt? Ja sogar schon fast beleidigt?

„Was ist, wenn er erst in einem Jahr wieder auf die Erde kommt oder erst in zehn Jahren? In dieser Welt bin ich offiziell tot. Nicht mehr existent. Ah, was soll's. Sag niemals nie. Morgen ist auch noch ein Tag. Ich habe neun lange Jahre gewartet. Was machen weitere neun Jahre aus? Ohne Job, ohne offizielle Ausbildung. Vielleicht haben sie hier Torchwood ein drittes Mal aufgebaut."

Der Alkohol in meinem Blut plus die neuesten Informationen ließen mich müde werden. Der Wolf in mir war betäubt und ich hatte nur eine Teilverbindung zur TARDIS. Warum musste ich auch so viel trinken? Ach, im Nachhinein war man doch immer schlauer. Ich schloss meine Augen und mein Kopf rollte nach vorne, sodass meine dunkelroten Haare einen Vorhang bildeten. Das letzte, das ich spürte, bevor ich einschlief, war das Gefühl von Geborgenheit und Vertrautheit.

* * *

Einige Flüche, laute Flüche, ließen mich aus meinem Traum hochschrecken. Grelles Sonnenlicht stach in meinen Augen und das Zwitschern der Vögel drang an meine Ohren.

„Wo zur Hölle bin ich?", müde befreite ich mich von meiner Lederjacke, „Bäh, Mundgeruch."

Kurz wühlte ich in meiner Tasche und fand sogar einen Mundspray. Ja, was sollte ich sagen? Ich war gern auf ungewöhnliche Situationen vorbereitet. In Petes Welt hatte ich des Öfteren gerne ein Glas zu viel getrunken und meistens wachte ich nicht in meiner Wohnung auf. Was aber nicht bedeutete, dass ich jedes Mal bei fremden Männern wieder zu mir kam. Meistens wachte ich ebenfalls unter freiem Himmel auf.

„Schon besser. Also, gestern landete ich in einer Seitengasse und heute wache ich in einem Park auf. Ich bin froh, dass ich noch nie jemand war, der einen Kater bekommt."

Genervt von mir selbst stand ich auf und streckte mich. Zu meinen verkrampften Beinen spürte ich auch noch meinen verspannten Nacken und beleidigte Muskeln.

Kurz sah ich mich um und versuchte zu entdecken, wer mich mit seinen farbenfrohen Wörtern geweckt hatte. Denn ich wünschte wirklich, dass er damit um einige Oktaven und Lautstärken runter ging.

So unverfroren wie ich nun mal war, folgte ich den Stimmen. Mittlerweile wusste ich, dass es sich um eine Frau und einen Mann handelte. Langsamen und vorsichtigen Schritten ging ich den Weg entlang und war überrascht, als mir eine rothaarige Frau entgegenlief und immer wieder etwas über ihre Schulter schrie. Warte mal, ich kannte diese Frau.

„Woher zum Teufel kenne ich dich?", unsicher blieb ich wie angewurzelt stehen und fasste nach dem Arm der Rothaarigen, als sie an mir vorbei stürmen wollte.

„Lassen Sie mich los!", keifte sie und versuchte sich aus meinem Griff zu befreien.

Ich suchte in ihren Augen nach irgendwelchen Hinweisen, fand aber nur einen Sturm aus den verschiedensten Gefühlen.

„Wie ist dein Name?"

„Warum sollte ich Ihnen das verraten? Was wollen Sie von mir? Ich hab kein Geld."

Je mehr sie sprach, desto näher kam ich meiner Antwort.

„Du bist die Frau aus meinen Träumen. Donna. Donna Noble!"

Misstrauisch blickte sie mich an und wich einen Schritt zurück.

„Bist du so eine Art Stalker? Eine Verrückte? Ich warne dich, ich rufe meinen Freund. Er wird von jedem gefürchtet. Er hat sogar schon getötet, hast du verstanden?"

„Nein, du hast keinen Freund, zumindest nicht auf diesem Planeten. Kennst du zufällig das hier?", langsam holte ich meine Kette hervor und ließ meinen TARDIS-Anhänger vor ihrer Nase baumeln.

Donna Noble war eine Frau, die ihr Herz auf der Zunge trug, weswegen ihr Gesichtsausdruck schon alles sagte. Sie war die momentane Begleiterin meines Doctors. Schwache Eifersucht ließ mein Herz schmerzen, weil sie das hatte, nach dem ich mich Jahre lang gesehnt hatte.

Ich lachte auf, was Donna noch weiter von mir weg trieb. Meine Träume waren wahr. Ich sah das Leben des Doctors in meinen Träumen. Dann gab es wahrscheinlich auch eine Martha Jones. Wie viel Wahnsinn konnte mein armes Hirn wohl noch ertragen?

„Na, klar! Die TARDIS!", kicherte ich, „Mein liebes, altes Mädchen. Verstehst du, Donna Noble, ich sah alles. Sie ließ mich nicht im Stich. Auch nach unserer Trennung half sie mir."

„Ich versteh nur, dass du komplett wahnsinnig bist."

„Tja, kann sein, aber ich bin zurück. Ich bin endlich wieder zu Hause. Und du kennst noch gar nicht meinen Namen", lächelnd schüttelte ich ihre Hand, „Ich bin Rose Tyler. Vielleicht hat mich der Doctor mal erwähnt, obwohl er nie über seine zurückgelassenen Begleiter spricht."

Hatte ich schon erwähnt, dass Donna alle Emotionen in ihrem Gesicht als erstes zur Schau stellte? Dort war auch jetzt eine Mischung aus Unglauben, Entsetzen, Erleichterung und Enttäuschung zu erkennen. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen besah sie mich mit einem sehr intensiven Blick, so als wollte sie nur durch Sehen alleine herausfinden, ob ich die Wahrheit sprach.

„Du hast keine blonden Haar, sondern rote."

„Ich war lange weg. Ich hatte Lust auf Veränderung", murmelte ich ihr zu und drehte mich um. Ich spürte sie wieder in meinem Kopf. Die TARDIS rief nach mir und der Wolf begann zu heulen. Also rannte ich. Mit Donna im Schlepptau.

„Wohin laufen wir?"

„Nach Hause."

„Aber ich dachte, du bist im anderen Universum."

„Das stimmte bis gestern auch."

Vor der mir so vertrauten Box blieb ich abrupt stehen und ein Grinsen breitete sich auf meinem Gesicht aus. Diesmal war es die Richtige. Diesmal würde ich meinen Doctor wiedersehen. Diesmal würde ich auch bei ihm bleiben. Egal, welches Universum meine Hilfe brauchte.

Gerade als ich auf die Tür zugehen wollte, wurde sie geöffnet und ich sah das Gesicht des Mannes, das ich seit neun Jahren nicht mehr gesehen hatte, zumindest in der Realität. Er hatte immer noch die selben braunen Augen, die selben störrisch braunen Haare und den selben dunkelgrauen Nadelstreifenanzug. Und immer noch die selben weißen Converse.

„Hi", war alles, das ich sagen konnte. Ich fühlte mich wieder wie 20. Tränen brannten in meinen Augen und ein Schluchzen brach aus mir heraus.

„Rose", hauchte er und begutachtete mich eben so sehr, wie ich ihn, „Rose!"

Lachend kam er aus der Notrufzelle und schloss mich in eine so gefühlvolle Umarmung, dass ich nicht fragen musste, wie er sich fühlte. Kurz hob er mich auf und wirbelte mich umher. Ich lachte und spürte die Sehnsucht, die sich neun bzw. zwei Jahre aufgebaut hatte.

„Da du mich kennst, bin ich wirklich im richtigen Universum gelandet, oder?", grinste ich ihn an, nahm ihn bei der Hand und führte ihn in die TARDIS.

„Wie sehr ich dich doch vermisst habe", seufzte ich und stieg zur Konsole empor.

„Sie hat dich auch vermisst."

„Ich weiß", wieder grinste ich und sah seinen verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck, „Ich hatte quasi in Upgrade in der anderen Welt."

Bei meiner unbedachten Wortwahl zuckten wir beide sofort zusammen. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis wir wieder die Erinnerungen im hintersten Winkel unseres Verstandes verstauten. Langsam streichelte ich über die Knöpfe und Hebel, während ich den Doctor nie aus den Augen ließ.

„Wie bist du wieder hier gelandet?", verwundert blickte ich mich zur Rothaarigen um. Ich hatte komplett auf sie vergessen.

„Es gab einen Grund, warum ich in der anderen Welt war. Ich musste nur neun Jahre warten, meine Aufgabe erledigen und schwupps war ich wieder hier."

„Neun Jahre?", murmelte der Timelord verwundert, während mich Donna nach der Aufgabe befragte.

„Ich will nicht drüber reden. Und ja, ich feierte vorgestern meinen dreißigsten Geburtstag."

Ich verspürte den Wunsch, dass die Rothaarige einfach verschwinden sollte. Ich wollte mein Wiedersehen mit dem Doctor alleine verbringen. Etwas intimer, aber so wie ich ihn kannte, würde er doch nur wieder einen Rückzieher machen und an der armen TARDIS unnötige Basteleien vornehmen.

_Dein Zimmer ist immer noch so, wie du es verlassen hast. Er hatte gehofft, dass du wieder zurückkommen würdest._

„Danke", flüsterte ich und bemerkte, dass mich Donna mit großen Augen musterte, „Ich bin nicht verrückt. Den Satz verwende ich in letzter Zeit definitiv zu oft. Naja, ich sprach mit der TARDIS."

„Das ist unmöglich. Nur Timelords haben das Privileg dazu", gab die Frau erschrocken von sich.

„Und die böse Wölfin", gab ich zuckersüß zurück. Fühlte ich mich etwa bedroht von ihr? Es erinnerte mich an mein Zusammentreffen mit Sarah Jane.

„Du siehst nicht aus wie dreißig. Du siehst aus wie zwanzig. Warum? Wie ist das möglich?", platzte es aus dem Doctor heraus, „Wie bist du zurückgekommen? Warum kannst du mit der TARDIS reden?"

Überrascht wurde ich herumgewirbelt und sah in braune Tiefen. Ich sah Interesse, Sehnsucht, Verlangen, Angst und noch etwas, das ich nicht identifizieren konnte. Trotz der ganzen Gefühle, die ich und er empfanden, stand für ihn die Wissenschaft an erster Stelle.

„Warte, warte. Ich habe neun Jahre gewartet und du willst nur darüber reden, warum ich nicht altere? Abgesehen davon, haben wir zwei noch eine Rechnung offen, Mister", ich stemmte die Hände in die Hüften, um eine bessere Tyler-Stellung für Wut einzunehmen und er erkannte sie sofort wieder, „Ich sage nur Chloe Webber. Ein Sturm wird aufziehen. Das waren deine verfluchten Worte. Du hast es gewusst."

„Ich...ich..."

„Du wusstest es und trotzdem hast du nichts gesagt. Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich das alles nicht vielleicht ein wenig besser verkraftet hätte, hättest du mich ein wenig darauf vorbereitet?"

„Ich konnte doch nicht wissen, dass es wirklich eintreffen würde. Ich hab unsere Trennung öfter gesehen, als es mir lieb war. Es gab immer die Möglichkeit, dass wir uns trennen könnten. Nach deinem Besuch bei deinem Vater, auf der Gamestation, Queen Victoria, der Teufel", seine Stimme war ein gefährliches Flüstern, „Hätte ich dir jedes Mal davon erzählen sollen?"

Ich schluckte und spürte erneut Tränen aufsteigen. Warum hielt ich nicht einfach meinen Mund? Wir standen uns einfach nur gegenüber, musterten den jeweils anderen. Seine Hände ballten sich immer wieder zu Fäusten, so als kämpfte er mit sich selbst. Seine Augen waren ein Chaos aus Gefühlen und wirkten mit einem Mal so furchtbar alt.

„Doctor, darf ich wieder bei dir sein?", es war eine dumme, naive Frage, aber ich brauchte Gewissheit, während mir die TARDIS Mut zusprach und Donna uns weiter ungläubig beobachtete.

Starke Arme schlossen sich um meine Taille. Er roch immer noch nach Sandelholz und etwas Zitrone.

„Ich hab dich vermisst", hörte ich ihn flüstern, „Rose, du kannst jeder Zeit wieder mit mir und der TARDIS reisen. Wir heißen dich immer willkommen."

* * *

Es waren Stunden mittlerweile vergangen und wir hatten uns immer noch nicht anständig Hallo gesagt. Ich wartete so wie der Doctor, bis Donna schlafen ging. Ich saß in der Küche und machte Tee, während der Timelord wieder einmal an der TARDIS herumbastelte.

„Hier", ich hielt dem Doctor eine Tasse hin und setzte mich neben ihn auf dem Boden.

„Es ist schon zwei Jahre her, dass ich eine gute Tasse Tee hatte", grinste er mich an und ließ seinen Blick über meinen halbnackten Körper gleiten, „Woher hast du die Narben?"

„Torchwood", wieder spürte ich den Wolf in mir heulen und die TARDIS in meinem Kopf.

Hört auf mich zu drängen, dachte ich nervös und blickte dem Mann neben mir in die Augen. Es gab so viel zu sagen und so wenig Zeit, bis Donna wieder munter war. Entschlossen ergriff ich seine Hand und ließ meinen Geist über den seinen huschen. Erstaunt schnappte er nach Luft und besah mich mit einem verwirrten Blick. Langsam beugte ich meinen Kopf zu seinem Ohr und flüsterte ihm seinen richtigen Namen zu. Seine Hand drückte die meine ein wenig fester.

„Wie? Woher?"

Ein Kichern entwich aus meiner Kehle. Erneut ließ ich meinen Geist mit dem seinen verschmelzen. Langsam, verführerisch, beruhigend. Er sah meine letzten neun Jahre, nicht im Detail, aber als Zusammenfassung. Meine größten Ängste, meine besten Momente. Er sah meine Familie, meine Freunde, mein Leben. Mein erstes Jahr als ich in der Psychiatrie war, meine restlichen Jahre als ich mich in die Arbeit schmiss. Meine Begegnung mit dem anderen Doctor und Lily. Er fühlte alles, das ich fühlte. Er sah alles, das ich sah.

„Warum?", ich sah Tränen in seinen Augen glitzern.

„Es erschien mir nur fair. Immerhin erlebte ich auch deine letzten zwei Jahre in meinen Träumen. Es hat etwas mit der Verbindung zur TARDIS zu tun. Sie hat mich geleitet, trotz verschiedenen Universen. Ich war, nein, ich bin der böse Wolf. Ich sehe alles. Alles, das ist, das sein könnte, das sein wird. Ich fühle, wie sich die Erde unter mir dreht. Ich fühle, wie sich unser Sonnensystem dreht."

„Aber das kann nicht sein. Du bist ein Mensch. Das kann nicht richtig sein."

„Ich bin nicht mehr der dumme Primat, den du kennengelernt hast. Ich hab den Zeitmalstrom zweimal in mir gehabt. Beim zweiten Mal konnte ich loslassen. Ich spürte keinen Schmerz in meinem Kopf."

Nervös stand ich auf und begann auf und ab zu gehen, während mir mein Doctor immer noch verwundert dabei zusah.

„Meine DNA ist verändert. Das sagte mir der andere Doctor. Er hat ein paar Tests durchgeführt. Ich bin kein Mensch mehr. Zumindest nicht zu 100 Prozent. Ich altere anders. Ich bin mir meiner Umgebung anders bewusst. Meine Sinne sind ausgeprägter, wie bei einem Tier. Um genau zu sein, wie bei einem Wolf", grinste ich ihn an und streckte meine Arme aus, „Ich bin ein Teil der TARDIS und sie ist ein Teil von mir. Hast du eine ungefähre Vorstellung davon, wie es sich anfühlt, wenn die telepathische Verbindung zu ihr von einem Moment zum anderen einfach so bricht? Es war so, als ob ein Teil von mir gestorben wäre, auf eine sehr grausame Art und Weise. Bei mir war es noch schmerzhafter, weil ich das Ganze nur auf der unbewussten Ebene wahrnahm. Es dauerte einige Monate, bis wir wieder eine Verbindung zustande brachten. Zudem kam auch noch, dass der Wolf in mir einfach nicht aufhörte zu heulen. Auch sie vermisste sie und dich. Deswegen war ich dieses eine Jahr in Behandlung."

Ich schluckte erneut die Tränen und den Schmerz hinunter. Obwohl es schon Jahre her war, ich konnte diese Zeit einfach nicht vergessen. Meine Mutter und Pete wussten sich damals nicht anders zu helfen. Ich war Patientin und Studienobjekt zugleich. Ein Schatten meiner Selbst. Voll gepumpt mit Antidepressiva und anderem Zeug, bis ich schrie, dass es genug wäre.

„Niemand wusste, was mir fehlte. Nicht einmal ich", bitter begann ich zu lachen und spürte den Geist des Doctors nach mir greifen. Er wollte mich beruhigen und es wirkte. Ich spürte ihn in meinem Kopf, in meinem Herzen und in meiner Seele. Es war ein schönes, intimes Gefühl.

„Es tut mir leid, so leid. Ich hatte keine Ahnung. Ich dachte, dass es dir gut ginge", mit einem flehenden Blick auf mich gerichtet stand er auf und blieb vor mir stehen, „Hätte ich gewusst, ich meine, mit Sicherheit gewusst, dann-"

„Stopp", ich legte ihm einen Finger an die Lippen und lächelte ihn sanft an, „sag nichts. Ich bereue nichts. Das ist die Wahrheit. Du hast mein Leben verändert. Du musst dich für nichts entschuldigen, weil es nichts zu entschuldigen gibt. Ich liebe dich, so wie du bist. Ich liebe deinen Wahnsinn, ich liebe deine Leidenschaft, ich liebe deine Entschlossenheit. Ich liebe den Mann, der du bist. Ich liebte dich mit den großen Ohren und deinem Lederfetisch und ich liebe dich jetzt mit deinen störrischen Haaren und Anzügen. Verdammt, ich würde sogar noch mal neun Jahre auf dich warten."

So, es war raus und ich könnte es immer und immer wieder sagen. Es ihm zeigen. Acht Jahre blieben mir diese Worte verwehrt und ich würde verdammt sein, wenn ich es ihm nicht sagen würde.

Langsam öffnete sich sein Mund, dann schloss er ihn wieder. Er wusste keine Antwort darauf. Er sah verloren aus und ich fühlte seinen inneren Kampf. Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf und lächelte ihn ein weiteres Mal an.

„Du musst nichts sagen. Ich erwarte nichts. Im Verhältnis zu dir bin ich ein Kind, dass gerade mal laufen kann. Ich will nichts zerstören. Ich will dich nicht drängen oder weiß Gott was. Ich musste es einfach nur loswerden. Quasi Ballast abladen. Und glaub mir, ich weiß, dass ich für dich zwei Jahre weg war. Zu lange, um auf irgendetwas zu hoffen oder zu denken", diesmal sah er mich verwirrt und dann fast schon trotzig an, „Ich möchte nur, dass du es weißt. Unsere Trennung war mir eine Lehre. Ich möchte es sagen, bevor wir wieder in verschiedenen Welten landen und nur zwei Minuten Zeit haben, um uns zu verabschieden."

Das ganze musste für ihn ein wenig zu häuslich wirken, aber was soll's. Ich war, wer ich war. Ich drehte mich um und ging in mein Zimmer. Es sah tatsächlich noch so aus, wie ich es zuletzt verlassen hatte. Dort auf dem Boden lag noch ein Wäschehaufen, unter dem Bett lugten verschiedene Schuhe hervor und auf dem Nachttisch standen die Fotos, die meine Mutter heimlich gemacht hatte. Und so viel pink. Lächelnd dachte ich darüber nach, wie ich mein Zimmer anders dekorieren konnte.

Nostalgisch ging ich meine Sachen durch und ließ mich aufs Bett fallen. Ich war nicht müde, aber ich genoss das leise Summen der Maschinen und stellte mir vor, wie meine Mutter gerade einen Tobsuchtsanfall bekam, weil sie herausfand, wo ich mich befand.

Ich spürte seine Anwesenheit, noch bevor er sich räusperte. Mit einer Hand bedeutete ich ihm, dass er eintreten durfte. Er setzte sich zu mir aufs Bett und betrachtete mich eine Weile. Seinen Geist hatte er abgeschottet, also konnte ich nur raten, warum er mir folgte. Ganz automatisch fanden meine Finger seine Hand, so als gehörten sie dorthin.

„Du bist heute ziemlich still. Normalerweise redest du ohne Punkt und Komma", witzelte ich und wurde sofort mit einem ernsten Blick bestraft. Was hatte er denn heute nur? Ich komme nach Jahren wieder zurück und er war sprachlos.

„Rose Tyler", begann er und seufzte, „meine Rose, Worte sind einfach zu wenig. Ich kann nicht."

Ich war verwirrt. Hatte er mir vorhin nicht zugehört?

„Du musst nicht", mit einem Kuss, der so intensiv und berauschend war, unterbrach er mich. Seine Gedanken verschmolzen mit den meinen. In dem Moment war es um mich geschehen. Mein Puls schoss in die Höhe, mein Bauch zog sich zusammen und mein Verstand flog aus dem Fenster. So geküsst wurde ich noch nie in meinem Leben. Es war alles, das er nicht sagen konnte oder wollte, aber es war in dem Augenblick nicht wichtig. Verträumt blickte ich ihn an, als er sich von mir löste. Hätte er mir jetzt gesagt, dass er die Welt in die Luft sprengen wollte, hätte ich nur genickt und gelächelt. Ich war glücklich und zufrieden. Mehr brauchte ich anscheinend nicht. Meinen Doctor und die TARDIS an meiner Seite.

Er legte seine Stirn auf die meine und lächelte mich keck an.

„Willkommen zu Hause, Rose, Verteidigerin der Erde. Lust auf ein neues Abenteuer?"

„Erstens, Doktor Rose Tyler, zweitens, bin ich die Stellvertreterin der Erde und drittens, bevor wir noch irgendwo um unser Leben rennen, hab ich noch etwas anderes vor", grinste ich verführerisch und begann mit seiner Krawatte zu spielen.

„Erstens, es gibt auf diesem Schiff nur einen Doktor und das bin ich, zweitens ist nur Haarspalterei und zu drittens sage ich nur: Und das wäre? Du weißt doch, ich bin eine neugierige und überaus gründliche Person."

Lachend warf ich ihn mit dem Rücken aufs Bett und begann ihn zu küssen, während seine Krawatte auf dem Boden landete.


End file.
